Cherry
by case1234
Summary: Rachel Berry and Mike Chang had just become friends not to long ago, and now he's admitting his feelings to her, and in return she's admitting her feelings right back to him.
1. Chapter 1

Mike Chang was sitting in the cafeteria with his best friend Matt Rutherford when she walked in, the girl of his dreams;Rachel Berry walked into the room with Santana and Brittany on either side of her , Mike felt his jaw drop. Rachel looked so beautiful in her new clothes. After sectionals Santana had taken a liking to the tiny brunette and had given her a fantastic makeover.

"Dude," Matt punched his friend in the shoulder "close your mouth or flies will get in." His best friend of eleven years laughed at him.

Mike quickly shut his mouth and smiled as the girls approached. Mike couldn't help his eyes from wandering to Rachel's fantastic legs in a pair of light wash skinny jeans.

"Hey guys!" Rachel smiled brilliantly sitting down in the seat across from the grinning Mike.

"Hey Rach," Mike grinned happily "How's your day so far?"

Rachel looked down at the table before looking back up "I wasn't slushied so it wasn't as bad as it could've been."

Mike felt a pang of guilt in his chest. The lanky asian boy had never actually thrown a slushie on the girl but he also didn't stop them and that was just as bad. "So what are your plans for tonight?" He asked trying to ignore the whole slushie thing.

"Sleepover." Puck said slyly sitting down next to Rachel and wrapping an arm around his shoulders making Mike jealous. Seriously Mike was seen green he didn't want Puck to be spending the night with Rachel.

Rachel giggled but shook her head "I have dance until nine tonight. Mike smiled as the realization hit that Puck would not be spending the night with the little brunette.

"Fuck that." Puck told her sternly keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"Noah language!" The diva squealed slapping the boy in the chest.

Brittany was pouting in her seat "Rachel all you ever do is dance." The tall blond whined pitifully and looked down at her ice cream sadly.

Rachel sighed but turned to look at the girl "Britt I told you I have to practice if I want to be really good. It's just like you and the Cheerios." Rachel tried to explain to the very sweet but very dumb blond.

"How about we come over after Rach?" Santana asked lazily from her spot next to Matt (who she was dating again.) Thank the heavenly father for that Mike was so god damn sick of hearing his best friend whine all the time about the latina.

"That's fine with me." Rachel told them smiling "You too Mike, Matt my daddies are doing a surgery in Miami and won't be home for quite a while I suppose." Mike felt another pang in his chest at the small girls nonchalance about her fathers practically abandoning her to fend for herself.

"We're going to meet you at the diner across from the studio Rach." Puck told her with an arched eyebrow.

Mike looked up surprised he didn't understand why they weren't just meeting at Rachel's house when she was finished with her classes. Mike knew better than to question Puck however and let it go.

"Noah I am fine for the last time." Rachel said exasperated.

Puck shook his head "You're getting too skinny Rach and we are getting food in your stomach tonight. Rachel you've taken this dieting too far."

Before Mike could say anything Santana opened her mouth "Why are you on a diet Rach ?You are the skinniest little munchkin."

Mike opened his mouth again only to be interrupted by Matt "Rachel you're like as big as my thigh."

Rachel giggled slightly and ran a hand through her hair "Thanks guys."

Mike was extremely worried about Rachel and tonight he would make her eat ...a lot.

* * *

At nine O'clock that night Mike found himself sitting at the small diner getting more and more antsy for Rachel to arrive. The boy just couldn't help it, Rachel just had this quality about her and it made her almost irresistible to him.

"So is Rachel seriously worried about her weight?" Matt asked Puck curiously with a hint of worry lingering behind his shining brown eyes.

Puck nodded "Yeah she's convinced herself that she needs to lose weight to be on Broadway and or be a dancer."

"That's crazy!" Mike exclaimed angrily, ready to hunt down whoever told Rachel she wasn't thin enough. Rachel was beautiful a practically perfect woman.

Puck agreed with him and clenched his fists " I know."

"Hey guys!" Brittany and Santana greeted sliding down into the booth.

"Hey." The boys greeted back smiling.

Mike kept glancing out of the door waiting to see her leave and come to the diner…to him. He finally saw her approaching and smiled.

Rachel's hair was wet lying limply against her shoulders, she was wearing black sweatpants and a huge bowling green sweatshirt that must've belonged to one of her dads. Mike noticed how not put together she was and how tired also.

"Hey," Rachel smiled slumping into the booth next to Mike "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay your only a few minutes late." Mike told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You look awful Rach." Santana told her bluntly as Mike glared at her. If anyone ever wanted to now the truth all they had to do was ask the latina and you would most definitely get the truth.

"I know." She told her friend running a hand through her wet hair.

"I don't think you look awful." Mike told her sweetly, whispering into her ear so only she could hear.

The waitress came to the table then so Rachel couldn't thank him but he knew she would.

When it was finally Rachel's turn to order she said simply "Diet Coke and ummm a fruit plate." Mike felt his fists clench and he grew angry.

All of the friends at the table glared at her, though Brittany didn't understand why.

"She'll have a strawberry milkshake and a veggie burger with fries." Puck told the waitress as she walked away, and obviously she understood.

Rachel pouted "Noah, how am I supposed to lose five pounds in two weeks if I eat that." She groaned rubbing her face in frustration.

"Rachel, you have to eat more, you loose a lot of calories dancing." Mike told her rubbing her arm soothingly.

Rachel just sat there staring at Puck who stared right back ;neither wanting to back down from the fight.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Britt asked smiling as she slurped her drink. Brittany may not have been all there but she knew when to change the topics of conversation.

"Um I have class tomorrow." Rachel said nervously waiting for Puck to explode.

"Nope you're chilling with us or I call your Dad." He countered ,a huge shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"The Dad card." Matt snickered as the others laughed.

The waitress came out with the food and Mike watched as the girl he really liked just grimaced and started mixing the straw around in her cup.

"Rach, do you want to go to the zoo tomorrow," Santana asked "Brit really wants to?"

Rachel took a sip of her shake "Sure I'd love to I haven't been there since I was like ten."

"Rachel." Puck said pointing a finger at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and ate a fry "There are you happy. Noah you know if you don't want me to lose anymore weight you could have just told my fathers they probably would have made me drink pedialyte again just like they did last year."

Matt chuckled "Do your Dads seriously make you drink that?" Mike let out a little chortle to, it was just too funny to hold inside.

Rachel nodded "If I am going to be a vegan I need all essential nutrients or at least they say I do. I should probably listen to them seeing as they are both surgeons and spent a long time in medical school but..." He voice trailed off and she looked in the napkin dispenser at her reflection.

"Rachel you really are beautiful." Mike whispered into his crushes ear confidently.

Britt smiled brushing a long blonde hair away from her face "Mike and Rachel kissing in a tree and a baby doll carriage and a puppy in a shoe." Britt singsonged as they all laughed at her.

"Maybe we should leave these two lovebirds alone." Santana smiled making kissing noises.

"Yeah, we can go to the movie store and this fine young couple can be alone." Matt smirked.

"Well then leave us here, go venture to the movie store and go back to my abode. Noah be sure to let yourself in with the key if you finish early.!" Rachel joked laughing.

Mike grinned widely she liked him. He had been too nervous to ask her out for a year and now here they were.

Puck stood up "Alright let's go get the movies and snacks, we'll meet back at your place and yes I know where the key is princess." Puck turned to glare at Mike "Hurt her and I punch your face in."

When Mike and Rachel were finally alone Rachel laid her head on his shoulder "I really like you Mike." She told him smiling.

"I really like you too." He smiled picking up a French fry from her quarter-eaten plate and put it to her mouth. " Rachel, it really worries me seeing you stress about your weight. You are like what one hundred pounds soaking wet."

She picked her head up from his shoulder and looked at him "A hundred and five, so see I need to lose five pounds."

Mike sighed at her stubbornness and softly cupped her face in his hands feeling extremely brave " You're such a beautiful girl Rachel Berry and as your boyfriend I'm telling you I don't want you to lose a pound."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears, no one had ever told her that she didn't have to change for them " So you want me to be your girlfriend."

"Yes, Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend."

She smiled and threw her arm around him "Of course I will, Admittedly this did all happen very fast and based on high school relationship statistics…"

Mike cut Rachel off during her rambling "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" He asked pulling in her in for a soft kiss, that felt perfect to both teenagers.

"Come on." He looked at the beautiful girl as he slid out of the booth holding his hand out to her.

She took it smiling a sincere smile,not one of her million show faces "I guess we should be leaving." She giggled intertwining her small hand with his much larger one.

They silently walked to the car as Mike opened the door for Rachel as she slid in the passenger side. They rode in silence neither having to say anything, because the moment they had just had was perfect. High school is full of falling in love and breaking up but to both of the teenagers this felt different.

Mike saw both Puck's truck and Santana's car and assumed that they were already inside. The lanky Asian wished that they would go home so he could get to know Rachel better.

"Hey love birds!" Matt screamed when Mike and Rachel walked into the house.

Mike smiled proudly and wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders "You all are looking at my girlfriend."

Rachel blushed a deep crimson and giggled " It took the boy long enough don't you think. I felt like a girl on a daytime soap opera turned into a bunch of drama before her prince finally asks her to be his."

"I know, god Mike."Puck smirked.

Mike looked bewildered "I…I uh what?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me on a date since you first joined glee club, but you never did." Rachel smiled putting her arm around his Finn just seemed appealing for some very strange reason and that's that."

Mike kissed the top of her head " Well we are together now."

Britt squealed jumping up and down and clapping "Eek I am so excited, lets watch the movie."

Everyone made themselves comfortable, Rachel sitting in between Mikes legs, her head resting on his chest as his arms encircled her body.

"What are we watching on this fine evening? Please tell me it isn't die hard again Noah Puckerman or I will leave this very instant and go get out my special edition of Funny Girl. " Rachel rambled rubbing her hand over Mikes' arm.'

"The hangover." Santana squealed "It's the funniest movie this year."

Puck nodded "Fucking hilarious."

As they were half way done with the movie Mike looked down and saw that Rachel was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead this had all happened extremely fast, but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	2. you are beautiful

Rachel woke up feeling strong arms around her , glancing up she saw Mike's peaceful face sleeping next to her. She felt her breath catch and she smiled and snuggled up closer to his chest.

Mike peeped one eye open "It wasn't a dream." He whispered brushing Rachel's chocolate brown hair out of her eyes.

She sat up "Admittedly this did all happen very fast, but I am really truly happy. A boy hasn't really liked me since Finn and we both know how that ended." She grinned and placed a quick peck on the very adorable Mike.

Mike smiled like an idiot "So am I, happy I mean. I've got the most beautiful, talented and amazing girlfriend in all of Mckinley."

Rachel smirked and pounced on top of his lap to his amusement "You're so sweet, now I'll have to ask you to please stop as you are making me blush." She kissed his cheek and hopped off the couch walking into the kitchen.

Mike watched as she pulled out eggs, juices, and bisquick. "What are you doing gorgeous?" He asked standing behind her.

She turned to face him "Cooking breakfast, everyone should be awake soon. I would be a terrible hostess if I didn't arrange a meal for my guests."

Mike smiled she was such a sweetheart "You're so cute babe, now what can I help you with?"

The tiny brunette walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist "Thank you for everything and offering to help but I've got this why don't you just sit down and relax."

"I'll go get dressed and ready for today." The boy told his girlfriend sweetly.

She nodded "Yeah sure, you can go and take a shower if you want also." Nodding in agreement he kissed her on the lips and went up to the bathroom.

Rachel was humming defying gravity mixing the pancake mix when Brittany came running in followed by Santana, Puck, and Matt.

"Good Morning." Rachel greeted pouring the batter onto the griddle.

"Yum smells good Rach." Matt grinned at girl was perfect for his best friend in every possible way.

She smiled back and handed him a plate "Start with these, more are coming."

"Your are amazing." Puck smiled hugging her and then following the others to the table.

When Rachel finished and Mike had come back down from the shower they started talking about their day.

"I am so excited I hope there are ducks!" Brittany chirped bouncing in her seat.

"Maybe we should invite the rest of the club." Rachel suggested to the others."It would be a great bonding moment for all of us."

"Ugh, I don't know Rach, everybody but Quinn and Finn…" Santana trailed off her face turning into a grimace.

"You guys, I know that they are not the most fun to be around right now, but they need friends."

Mike grinned not believing that someone could be that good of a person. "Rachel you are too nice."

"I don't think she is." Matt smiled eating his third stack of pancakes.

Rachel kissed Mikes cheek and skipped up the stairs "I'm going to go call everyone!" She screamed.

"Dude stop smiling like that." Matt hit Mikes shoulder as the others laughed.

"He's in love." Puck told his friend mockingly.

Mike blushed a deep crimson "I think I might be." Mike had never felt these feeling with anybody before and so he didn't fully know how to act. The poor kid had only ever felt puppy love.

"Alright enough of this sappy shit." Puck groaned putting his head in his hands as Santana and Matt nodded in agreement and Brittany just looked utterly confused.

"Sorry guys, I just really like her." Mike grinned sheepishly.

"We know!" Matt rolled his eyes.

"That's nice Mike." Brittany smiled at him brightly.

"Okay you guys everyone is meeting us there." Rachel told the group appearing in the doorway of the kitchen wearing light blue jeans and a white sequenced t-shirt that hung off of her body.

"Um Rach, did you get skinnier?" Santana asked looking at how large the shirt seemed to be on the small girl.

The girl in question looked down at her hands "Um no."

Mike felt uneasy he didn't want his girlfriend to be like this, the girl who was insecure. He didn't saying anything just stood up and wrapped a long arm around her shoulders squeezing slightly.

"Alright so are we leaving?" Puck asked angrily. Mike knew that he really cared for Rachel and worried about her as much as he did.

Santana took the hint "Matt, why don't you ride with me and Brit?" She asked, more like demanded her boyfriend .

Matt nodded "Sure sweetie. Come on you guys lets go."

They all filed out of the house as Rachel locked up and followed Mike to Pucks truck.

"Alright Rach," Puck started once they were buckled in and on the road, Rachel sitting between her boyfriend and best friend, "you have got to start eating and stop worrying about your weight."

Rachel fidgeted in her seat so Mike pulled her into his side "You don't understand." She told them.

"Well then please explain it to me because you are like a twig Berry, Jesus Christ." Puck told her his patience drawing very thin.

"I've always been thin." She mumbled.

Mike wiped a hair behind her ear "Rachel, it's like I told you last night, you are so beautiful."

"It doesn't matter what you think.I had to lose weight for dance." She whispered so quietly that the boys weren't sure they had heard.

"Berry, Who the fuck told you that?" Puck asked ready to fight whoever told her that she had to change herself.

" My partner couldn't even lift me." She whispered quietly.

Mike felt so bad, he knew that that must have made her feel terrible "Aw Babe if he couldn't lift you than he must have been a wimp, I could've thrown you into the air and caught you with my pinky."

She smiled and turned to look at him "You're just saying that."

He grinned "Fine then I'll just carry you around all day and prove it to you."

Puck laughed "Berry you are so gonna lose this bet, Hummel could carry you around all day."

The petite brunette stuck her tongue out at him and then turned towards Mike "Fine, loser has to buy the winner dinner at Capricorn on Friday." She stuck out her small hand.

"Deal, but I think we should seal the deal with a kiss." Mike told her and soon enough their lips meet and they kissed softly.

They sat in silence Mike drawing designs on the back of her hand until they were finally at the zoo.

"Alright love birds, the bet starts now." Puck chuckled.

Mike climbed out of the truck and pulled Rachel out pulling her into his arms. He set her on her feet and bent down turning his back to her "Hop on." She did as she was told and perched herself onto his back.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly as her boyfriend started walking.

He frowned slightly "Rachel, you're fine, you feel like a feather."

"Hey guys what's going on?" Matt asked smirking when he saw his best friend giving his girlfriend a piggy-back ride.

"I am proving to Rachel that she isn't fat." Mike told him rolling his eyes at Rachel and fat in the same sentence.

"I want a turn." Santana laughed at the couple.

"Oh please Santana I could squish you or even worse cause a terrible back injury." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah right Rach, you're definitely like five pounds." Tina told her.

"Mike admit it, I am getting heavy." Rachel whined so worried that she would ruin the break dancers' back for life.

Mike groaned wishing he could look her in the eyes "You are not heavy.

"Come on guys lets go." Brittany chirped excitedly. The poor girl just wanted to see the ducks and quack along with them.

Mike shifted his girlfriend so that he wouldn't accidentally drop her and began to follow the others.

"Alright everyone where shall we go to first?" Artie asked the group.

"Ducks!" Brittany screamed grabbing on to Santana and Matt ,pulling them with her.

"I guess it's the ducks first babe." Tina said softly starting to push Artie's chair into the direction the blonde had went.

"Mike you win." Rachel said quietly sliding off of his back and grabbing his hand.

Mike looked at her "That doesn't count, I could have carried you around all day." He told her moving in the direction of the duck pond.

"I know, but I just wanted to see your eyes and hold your hand."

He smirked "I love holding your hand."

"Hey Rach, come here." Puck ordered once the couple had made it to the rest of the group.

Mike watched as Puck wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered something into his girlfriends ear and they both looked back at him laughing.

"What the hell?" Mike asked as Matt walked over to him.

"Oh, you didn't hear Rachel and Puck are like best friends now." Matt told his best friend sarcastically.

"I know that stupid, still I wonder why they were laughing." Mike felt and abrupt feeling of dread .Was he being a wierdo?

"They are probably devising an evil plan to get you, and…" Matt stopped at the look on his friends face "Kidding dude relax."

Mike let out a breath as Rachel skipped back over to the two "What were you two talking about?" He asked inquisitively.

"Nothing of importance, come on lets go see the elephants they are my favorite."

Mike allowed himself to be pulled to the elephant exhibit as she jumped up and down when she saw a baby.

"Aren't they the most beautiful creatures? They are so large yet they seem so graceful. Will you get me one?I want one?." Rachel asked her boyfriend admiringly.

Mike chuckled at her excitement "Yeah babe I think you are the most beautiful creature."

Rachel turned around to face him stepping onto her toes to kiss Mike softly "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for speaking the truth."

"Your sweet. I think I just want to go home and spend time with you." The brunette whispered as her eyes took on a mischievous glint.

"Yeah, I'd love to baby." Mike smiled leaning down to place a kiss on the smooth tan hand.

She grabbed his hand and they walked in the silence just enjoying each others company.

"Hey guys!" Kurt called waving when he saw the couple.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel practically screamed skipping towards him.

"What are you two up doing?" He asked the couple suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"We are just going to go and cuddle." Rachel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Hmmm, do remember the contraceptives."

Mike looked mortified as Rachel just gave a smirk, man was she full of surprises.

* * *

Kurt had taken Rachel away, claiming that he had to talk to her, so there Mike was standing in the gift shop with his best friend looking for something to buy his girlfriend.

"Dude," Matt called "You could buy her some of this amazing alien slime." He suggested holding up a tube of some sort of green substance.

"Matt we have to buy her something she'll like, but let's get some of that for a slime fight."

Matt smiled and grabbed another jar of the goo "Dude maybe you should buy her a stuffed animal, girls love that sappy stuff."

The lanky boy smiled and started looking around the shop, seeing each and every animal that there possibly was until he came across a stuffed elephant with its trunk pointed upwards and its' mouth forming a smile. The boy grabbed the elephant and proceeded to the check out smiling and paying for his girlfriends' gift.

"Mike !" Rachel squealed running to her boyfriend with a scowl on her face when Matt and the boy approached the rest of the glee club.

"Um baby why are you soaking wet?" Mike asked taking in her soaking wet appearance and how she was shivering.

"They pushed me in." She pouted huddling closer to her boyfriend.

"Who did it?" Mike asked frowning looking to the glee club for some answers.

"Stupid Hockey jerks!" Kurt snarled as did the rest of the club.

Felling Rachel shiver against him and Mike pulled her closer, why those jerks would push a girl into a pond in the middle of September entirely pissed Mike off "Guys, I think we should get Rachel home" told the others as she let out a little sneeze.

They all nodded in agreement as Mike pulled Rachel close to him rubbing up and down her arms.

"Fuck Rachel!" Puck screamed running over to us taking in Rachel's soaking wet appearance.

"What happened?" He asked glaring at her boyfriend as he unzipped his hoodie and handed it to Rachel.

"Some of the hockey players thought Rachel wanted to go for a little swim." Kurt told him angrily.

Puck's face seemed to soften "I'm sorry Rach." He grabbed her shoulders leaning down to look at her "I should have stayed with you."

Rachel just shrugged out of Mike's hold and Puck's "You guys worry too much, I'm fine a little cold, but fine."

"Girl, you should be pissed off, that douche basically pushed you into a septic tank." Mercedes told the small girl hands on her hips.

Rachel frowned and looked disgusted and about to cry "I didn't think about how dirty the water was."

Her face turned utterly pathetic and poor Mike tried to wrap his arms around her but she just moved "Babe." The quiet boy whispered feeling hurt that she didn't want him to comfort her.

"Diva, I'm sure that they put chemicals in the water." Mercedes told her trying to make her feel better.

She just nodded and started walking to the direction of Pucks truck.

When they got to the truck Rachel quickly climbed in and waited for d Puck to get in so she could leave.

"We'll meet you guys at the house." Santana called climbing into the car with Brittany and Matt.

When Mike hopped into the truck Rachel was frowning heavily looking down at her hands.

"Angel, come on." Mike tried to bring Rachel out of her own head, grabbing both of her hands in his own,

"It's just ugh, I hate them." She moaned leaning heavily into my side.

"They're jerks Rach, but don't worry." Puck smirked reaching out with his right hand and ruffling her wet hair.

She smiled "You know I don't like violence Noah." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Babe, they should get their asses kicked for hurting my girlfriend." Mike told her the anger coming out of him.

"They didn't hurt me, they just bruised my ego a little." She sneezed again as Puck turned the heat up for her.

When the group arrived to her house Mike lifted her out of the truck and took her hand as she led the boys into the house "I'm going to go and take a shower, do let everyone in please." She murmured running up the stairs.

"son of a bitch!" Puck growled storming into the kitchen.

"Dude, why do they pick on Rach. I never really understood."

Puck softened a little at the mention of Rachel "Cause she is going places, unlike the rest of us."

Mike nodded and felt a smile tug at his lips, Rachel was going places.

Rachel POV

"Ugh!" I screamed in the shower frustrated with myself for still being a loser. There was no point whining about it, so I turned off the water slipping out of the water and into my towel, drying off quickly and pulling on a pair of yoga pants and one of my daddies Stanford sweatshirts.

"Hey guys!" I smiled walking down the stairs seeing all of my friends sitting around playing video games and talking.

"Hey Diva!" Kurt said excitedly grabbing my hand and pulling me down between him and Mike.

"You look hot." Mike whispered in my ear making me giggle as he poked my sides and I squirmed to get away from him.

"Mike s-s-stop it!" I gasped between the laughs.

"Okay you two seriously need to stop, that is just too cute." Santana smirked at us.

I snuggled into my boyfriends side and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Come on babe," Mike said pulling me to my feet "I have a present for you."

I smiled and let myself be dragged onto the porch and he set me onto the porch swing.

Mike sat next to me and handed me a bag "There you go babe, it's just a little something."

I opened the bag and felt tears well in my eyes as I pulled out the little stuffed elephant.

"Baby?" Mike asked worriedly pulling me onto his lap "I'm sorry if it upset you I-"

I pressed my lips to his silencing him when we both ran out of breath I pulled away "It was just overwhelming, nobody has ever done something like that for me."

Mike smiled and kissed my neck "What are you going to name him?"

"I think our sons name should be Kojo." I smiled hugging the elephant close to my body.

"That's a good name baby, whenever I am not able to be here for you just think of Kojo and you'll think of me."

I kissed him one more time before hopping up and pulling my boyfriend with me "Come on, the others are watching." I told him as we turned to see the whole club at the window looking out at us smiling.

When we walked into the house, I freaked out remembering that I had to skype with my dad's.

"Um guys I'll be right back, I have to skype with my Dad's."

"Okay!" They called back.

I went up to my room and opened up my pink laptop and quickly signed in already three minutes late.

"Rachel!" My two fathers exclaimed as I saw them sitting in their scrubs, in what seemed to be a break room.

"Hi Dad, Daddy!" I smiled and blew them a kiss excited to see them. I truly do love my fathers, they are the best people in the world, and even though they are gone often, I understand why.

"My Angel," My Daddy started "are you alright at home, you know we could-"

I cut my father off, they always worried about me being alone, but they were world renowned surgeons, and I understood that. "Daddy, you know I'm a big girl."

My Daddy exhaled scrubbing his face "I know baby girl, but that doesn't mean we still don't worry.

I smiled at them both "I'm good you guys. I have a new boyfriend." I told them excitedly.

Both of them looked extremely apprehensive and my Dad sighed deeply. "Rachel Barbara Berry is that boy in the house now?"

I blushed and looked down giving myself away.

"Rachel Berry, you better not let him stay all night, girls and Kurt may stay."

I rolled my eyes "Okay Dad I will respect your wishes but only because I love you both so much and miss you deeply."

He smiled "Good girl. Now you get a good night sleep and we'll talk tomorrow night."

"Okay, I love you Daddy and Dad."

"I love you my angel." My daddy smiled at me.

"I love you too my baby girl." Dad smiled.

The screen went black and I smiled, only two days and my daddies would be home.

I walked down into the kitchen and sat down on Mike's lap kissing his cheek "I hate to tell you this, but Dad said no boys can stay. My father has this terrible image of a boy spending the night and the next...bam a baby appears. It is quite absurd but he is My Dad and I must respect his wished"

Mike frowned deeply but nodded his head "I understand Rach." He kissed the top of my head.

"Girl we can stay though right." Mercedes asked me from her place on the sofa.

"Yeah, of course you girls and Kurt can stay."

"Awe man why can't we stay?" Matt pouted crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance.

I sighed and reached out to touch his arm "I think it's because my Daddies know how teenage boys think and they know that Kurt won't be impregnating anyone here."

They boy's faces turned bright red as the girls and Kurt busted out into laughter.

Puck stood up "Alright Babe, I've got to go, Mom's got the night shift so I've got the adorable five year old." He said tiredly.

I stood up giving him a hug and kissing his cheek "Bring her over tomorrow Noah."

He smiled and nodded "She'd like that, thanks Rach."

"Come on Mike, I think that's our cue." Matt said pulling his best friend up to his feet.

"I don't want to!" Mike pouted his lower lip jutting out.

I stepped up on my tippy toes "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise and I always keep my promises." I told him kissing his chin.

"Alright sweet dreams," He kissed my lips softly and then picked up the stuffed animal from my arms "protect her Kojo." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Thanks for everything today."

"Rachel, you don't have to thank me for anything. Today goes on the list of one of my best days ever."

I smiled, I had finally found a boy who cared about me . I thought that maybe Mr. Schue's words were true, that someday I would find somebody who loved me for me.


	3. the zoo date

Mike POV

Kurt had taken Rachel away, claiming that he had to talk to her, so here I was standing in the gift shop with my best friend looking for something to buy my girlfriend.

"Dude," Matt called "You could buy her some of this amazing alien slime." He suggested holding up a tub of some sort of green substance.

"Matt we have to buy her something she'll like, but let's get some of that."

Matt smiled and grabbed another jar of the goo "Dude maybe you should buy her a stuffed animal, girls love that sappy stuff."

I smiled and started looking around the shop, seeing each and every animal that there possibly was until he came across a stuffed elephant with its trunk pointed upwards and its' mouth forming a smile. I grabbed the elephant and proceeded to the check out smiling and paying my girlfriends gift.

"Mike !" Rachel squealed running to me with a scowl on her face when Matt and I approached them.

"Um baby why are you soaking wet?" I asked taking in her soaking wet appearance and how she was shivering.

"They pushed me in." She pouted huddling closer to me.

"Who did?" I asked frowning looking to the glee club for some answers.

"Stupid Hockey jerks!" Kurt snarled as did the rest of the club.

I felt Rachel shiver against me and I pulled her closer, why those jerks would push a girl into a pond in the middle of September entirely pissed me off "Guys, I think we should get Rachel home" I told the others as she let out a little sneeze.

They all nodded in agreement as I pulled Rachel close to me rubbing up and down her arms.

"Fuck Rachel!" Puck screamed running over to us taking in Rachel's soaking wet appearance.

"What happened?" He asked glaring at me as he unzipped his hoodie and handed it to Rachel.

"Some of the hockey players thought Rachel wanted to go for a little swim." Kurt told him angrily.

Puck's face seemed to soften "I'm sorry Rach." He grabbed her shoulders leaning down to look at her "I should have stayed with you."

Rachel just shrugged out of my hold and Puck's "You guys worry too much, I'm fine a little cold, but fine."

"Girl, you should be pissed off, that douche basically pushed you into a septic tank." Mercedes told the small girl hands on her hips.

Rachel frowned and looked disgusted and about to cry "I didn't think about how dirty the water was."

Her face turned utterly pathetic and I tried to wrap my arms around her but she just moved "Babe." I whispered feeling hurt that she didn't want me to comfort her.

"Diva, I'm sure that they put chemicals in the water." Mercedes told her trying to make her feel better.

She just nodded and started walking to the direction of Pucks truck.

When they got to the truck Rachel quickly climbed in and waited for me and Puck to get in so she could leave.

"We'll meet you guys at the house." Santana called climbing into the car with Brittany and Matt.

When I hopped into the truck Rachel was frowning heavily looking down at her hands.

"Angel, come on." I tried to bring Rachel out of her own head, grabbing both of her hands in mine.

"It's just ugh, I hate them." She moaned leaning heavily into my side.

"There are jerks B, but don't worry." Puck smirked reaching out with his right hand and ruffling her wet hair.

She smiled "You know I don't like violence Noah." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Babe, they should get their asses kicked for hurting my girlfriend." I told her.

"They didn't hurt me, they just bruised my ego a little." She sneezed again as Puck turned the heat up for her.

When we arrived to her house I lifted her out of the truck and took her hand as she led us into the house "I'm going to go and take a shower, do let everyone in please." She murmured running up the stairs.

"son of a bitch!" Puck growled storming into the kitchen.

"Dude, why do they pick on Rach. I never really understood."

Puck softened a little at the mention of Rachel "Cause she is going places, unlike the rest of us."

I nodded and felt a smile tug my lips, Rachel was going places.

Rachel POV

"Ugh!" I screamed in the shower frustrated with myself for still being a loser. There was no pointing whining about it, so I turned off the water slipping out of the water and into my towel, drying off quickly and pulling on a pair of yoga pants and one of my daddies Harvard sweatshirts.

"Hey guys!" I smiled walking down the stairs seeing all of the my friends sitting around playing video games and talking.

"Hey Diva!" Kurt said excitedly grabbing my hand and pulling me down between him and Mike.

"You look hot." Mike whispered in my ear making me giggle as he poked my sides and I squirmed to get away from him.

"Mike s-s-stop it!" I gasped between the laughs.

"Okay you two seriously need to stop, that is just too cute." Santana smirked at us.

I snuggled into my boyfriends side and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Come on babe," Mike said pulling me to my feet "I have a present for you."

I smiled and let myself be dragged onto the porch and he set me onto the porch swing.

Mike sat next to me and handed me a bag "There you go babe, it's just a little something."

I opened the bag and felt tears well in my eyes as I pulled out the little stuffed elephant.

"Baby?" Mike asked worriedly pulling me onto his lap "I'm sorry if it upset you I-"

I pressed my lips to his silencing him when we both ran out of breath "It was just overwhelming, nobody has ever done something like that for me."

Mike smiled and kissed my neck "What are you going to name him?"

"I think our sons name should be Kojo." I smiled hugging the elephant close to my body.

"That's a good name baby, whenever I am not able to be here for you just think of Kojo and you'll think of me."

I kissed him one more time before hopping up and pulling my boyfriend with me "Come on, the others are watching." I told him as we turned to see the whole club at the window looking out at us smiling.

When we walked into the house, I freaked out remembering that I had to skype with my dad's.

"Um guys I'll be right back, I have to skype with my Dad's."

"Okay!" They called back.

I went up to my room and opened up my pink laptop and quickly signed already three minutes late.

"Rachel!" My two fathers exclaimed as I saw them sitting in their scrubs, in what seemed to be a break room.

"Hi Dad, Daddy!" I smiled and blew them a kiss excited to see them. I truly do love my fathers, they are the best people in the world, and even though they are gone often, I understand why.

"My Angel," My Daddy started "are you alright at home, you know we could-"

I cut my father off, they always worried about me being alone, but they were world renowned surgeons, and I understood that. "Daddy, you know I'm a big girl."

My Daddy exhaled scrubbing his face "I know baby girl, but that doesn't mean we still don't worry.

I smiled at them both "I'm good you guys, I have a new boyfriend." I told them excitedly.

Both of them looked extremely apprehensive and my Dad sighed deeply. "Rachel Barbara Berry is that boy in the house now?"

I blushed and looked down giving myself away.

"Rachel Berry, you better not let him stay all night, girls and Kurt may stay."

I rolled her eyes "Okay Dad whatever you say."

He smiled "Good girl, now you get a good night sleep, and we'll talk tomorrow night."

"Okay, I love you Daddy and Dad."

"I love you my angel." My daddy smiled at me.

"I love you too my baby girl." Dad smiled.

The screen went black and I smiled, only two days and my daddies would be home.

I walked down into the kitchen and sat down on Mike's lap kissing his cheek "I hat to tell you this, but Dad said no boys can stay."

Mike frowned deeply but nodded his head "I understand Rach." He kissed the top of my head.

"Girl we can stay though right." Mercedes asked me from her place on the sofa.

"Yeah, of course you girls, and Kurt can stay."

"Awe man, why can't we stay." Matt pouted crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance.

I sighed and reached out to touch his arm "I think it's because my Daddies know how teenage boys think and they know that Kurt won't be impregnating anyone here."

They boy's faces turned bright red as the girls and Kurt busted out into laughter.

Puck stood up "Alright Babe, I've got to go, Mom's got the night shift so I've got the adorable five year old." He said tiredly.

I stood up giving him a hug and kissing his cheek "Bring her over tomorrow Noah."

He smiled and nodded "She'd like that, thanks Rach."

"Come on Mike, I think that's our cue." Matt said pulling his best friend up to his feet.

"I don't want to!" Mike pouted his lower lip jutting out.

I steeped up on my tippy toes "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." I told him kissing his chin.

"Alright sweet dreams," He kissed my lips softly and then picked up the stuffed animal from my arms "protect he Kojo." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Thanks for everything today."

"Rachel, you don't have to thank me for anything, today goes on the list of one of my best days ever."

I smiled, I had finally found a boy who cared about me for me, maybe Mr. Schue's words were true, that someday I would find somebody who loved me for me.


	4. We will be best friends again Rachel

Mike POV

"Eek!" Rachel squealed on Monday afternoon as I snuck up behind her.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled kissing her cheek and wrapping my arms around her.

She turned in my arms and smiled brightly "Hey yourself." She stepped up on her toes pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Hey you feeling okay?" I asked taking in Rachel's dark eyes and the rings that surrounded them.

She nodded "I'm fine I just haven't been sleeping well, we've got our showcase at the studio and I'm just a little bit nervous."

I gave her a half smile "You have practice tonight?"

She closed her locker and nodded "yeah three to nine, not to bad."

I shook my head making sure I had just heard her right "Three to nine?" I asked incredulously.

She took my hand in her much tinier one and started walking towards homeroom "Yeah."

I stopped her from walking and put my hands on both of her shoulders "Babe, are you sure you want to do that much dancing."

She nods brushing her hair away from her face "I do it every night Mike, I practically dance twenty hours a week. To win the showcase I have to practice, and I have numerous competitions this month not to mention, the interview for dance camp in March."

"Babe," I wrapan arm around her waist "Promise you'll take a few minutes to rest in between."

She nodded "Of course I will, and don't worry we always go out to eat after."

I nodded and led her into their homeroom where they sat in the back.

"Rach, do you want me to come over after your class?" I asked her hoping that her answer would be yes.

She shook her head "That's really sweet, but I probably won't get home until one or two."

"What, one or two where the hell will you be that late?" I asked slightly angry.

"Um out with my friends from dance." She says hesitantly.

I didn't want to be angry with her but I was feeling jealous and the words that came out of my mouth we're cruel.

"Where, and what friends do you have?" Automatically regretting it, it sounded like I was implying that she had no friends.

She turned away from me but not before I saw the hurt look on her face. I knew that I had hurt her, any person doesn't want people to assume that they had no friends, but especially not there boyfriend.

"Rach-" I whispered reaching out to touch her arm as she flinched away from me.

"Rachel, I didn't mean it like-" I was cut off by the homeroom teacher calling Rachel's name.

"Rachel, Mr. Figgins would like to see you."

Rachel nodded grabbing her books and walking out the door as I thought about a way to get her to forgive me.

Rachel POV

_"Where and what friends do you have?"_

_What Mike said had really hurt me, I hated when people just assumed I had no friends, and worse that my boyfriend thought I only had friends with kids in the glee club._

It was actually a relief when I had to go and talk to Mr. Figgins.

"Hello Rachel!" Mr. Figgins greeted enthusiastically, as he should. I am after all ranked number one in the sophmore class.

"Mr. Figgins, you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes have a seat, have a seat." He told me pointing to the chairs near the desk.

I sat down and nearly bolted when David Karfosky came in.

"Rachel, I know that you and David have had," he hesitated looking between the both of us "your differences, but Mr. Karfosky needs tutoring."

"No way, no in no means will I subject myself to more bullying." I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"No Rachel, Mr. Karfosky will not be doing any bullying or slushying or he will lose you as a tutor."

"Please Rachel, I know that I was mean and a douche on Saturday, but I really need your help." David told her softly, so softly she almost couldn't believe this was the same guy who had been her main tormentor for years, he was the boy who used to be her best friend in elementary school, and secretly in junior high."

"Fine," I told them standing up meet me at the library during lunch, don't show up and we're done." I finished walking out of the principals office.

"Hey Rachel wait up!" David screamed.

I turned around sharply and smirked " Calling me Rachel again David really."

He took a step closer " Rachel, we used to be best friends."

I grimaced " Don't remind me."

"Rach, come on," He urged grabbing my arm as I began to walk away "I really am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change anything, I'm tutoring you out of the goodness of my heart. We were friends, but We aren't friends, and we never will be. You slushy me, and have embarrased me to no avail."

I began to walk away when David screamed down the hallway as everyone was walking from their homerooms.

" We will be best friends again Rachel Berry!"

I rolled my eyes walking to my locker where Mike was waiting patiently.

"Excuse me!" I spat.

He put his hands up in surrender, but moved out of the way "Rachel, I didn't mean it the way it sounded, I just got jealous."

I looked at his face and he was looking so sincere that I knew I couldn't be mad at him for long, but maybe just a little longer, but I really did like him.

"Rachelllllllllllllll!" He whined reaching for my hand as I slammed my locker shut walking towards my biology class. I let him grab my hand intertwining his fingers with mine and gave him a soft smile.

"You are forgiven for now, but that's a one time thing."

He smiled and bent down to kiss me " I'm sorry really I am, and I will never be so stupid again."

"Good." I kissed him again.

"I'll see you at lunch right?" He asked as I entered my classroom.

"Yeah, sure." I lied.

Mike POV

"Where the hell is Rachel?" Puck asked looking at the clock, noticing that lunch had been going on for a twenty five minutes already.

I frowned deeply "I don't know, she said she would be here." I mumbled putting my head down on the table, thinking that she was still mad at me.

" She's not skipping lunch so she doesn't have to eat right?" Santana added in.

"Silly people she's over there." Brittany said pointing to a table in the corner where Rachel was looking over something with Dave Karfosky.

"What the Fuck!" Puck spat angrily sitting up from the table as Matt, and I followed suit.

"No Dave!" Rachel squealed giggling as we approached.

"Omg Rach, remember when we used to go horseback riding like ever Saturday at the stables?" We hear David ask her.

What the hell, David Karfosky and Rachel were friends? What the heck else has my girlfriend been hiding from me.

" What's going on here?" Puck asked about ready to punch Karfosky in the face.

"Oh hey guys!" Rachel gave a small smile.

"Um Rach, what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Principal Figgins is making me tutor David. We were in the library but then we got hungry and came down to the cafeteria to continue with our studies." She answered with those big doe eyes of hers.

"So you have to tutor this toule!" Puck snarled clenching his fist.

"Hey," Dave put his hands up "do you think I want to spend my lunch hour or free time with this loser." He added picking up his books and going over to the jock table.

I looked at Rachel and noticed that her big brown eyes were filled with tears and she was blinking furiously.

I sat down next to her "Come on Rach, there is still half an hour of lunch."

She nodded and reached out grabbing my hand and squeezingit tight as we walked back over to the glee table.

"Hey, Rach what's wrong?" Santana asked once we had made our way to the table.

She shook her head and put on a fake smile "I'm fine, it's just been a very long day." She then turned her attention to Finn and Quinn "We missed you guys on Saturday, we we're hoping you would show up."

Quinn glared at her " Why would we want to hang out with you manhands."

Rachel nodded biting her bottom lip, looking extremely hurt "Okay, I'm sorry I-I thought we were becoming friends."

Quin laughed a sharp biting laugh " Please Rachel, you're not a stupid person, we aren't your friends, none of us are."

"Shut up Quinn!" I yelled at her "How dare you speak to my girlfriend like that."

"Girlfriend, oh how cute the little loser has a another man."

"White girl you better shut that big mouth of yours, Rachel is our friend so speak for yourself." Mercedes gave a Quinn a horrifying glare.

I noticed Rachel looking down at her hands and I remembered my words from earlier.

"Baby," I pulled her into my side kissing her cheek "don't listen to her we all love you."

She looked up at me one lone tear trailing down her face "I know, I…Excuse me." She got up quickly walking out of the cafeteria.

"Jesus Christ Quinn, do you always have to be the resident bitch?" Puck asked her.

"Please, no one here cares about Rachel."

"Well I do, that is my girlfriend." I answered sharply picking up my things and following Puck out of the cafeteria to find Rachel.

We found her in the choir room sitting on the paino bench staring down at the keys.

"Rach," Puck slid next to her on the bench, "don't listen to anything Quinn has to say. She's a bitch."

Rachel looked at him her brown eyes wide "I just, i thought that she was turning around. She must still be mad about me telling Finn about the baby."

"Angel, you did the right thing." I kneeled down next to her.

"You did Rach, I should have but I was scared to lose my best friend."

She nodded grabbing each of our hands "Thanks guys, today is the first day I can ever think of that I am glad we don't have glee."

I gasped reaching up to touch her forehead "Oh my gosh I think she's delirious." I told Puck as he smirked.

"She must be Rachel Berry hates when glee is canceled."

She giggled softly "What can I say I can't deal with Quinn and her many drama's and self pity today."

Puck smirked "I agree, I can only take so much baby mama drama."

Rachel POV  
"Great job today Rachel!"

"Thank you Mrs. Lauren." I smiled my final class being completed.

"Rachel, how are the feet tonight." My friend Luke a blonde haired, blue eyed beautiful dancer asked me.

"Terrible." I groaned pulling off my pointe shoes to reveal my battered and bloodied feet.

"Ugh! I hear you, my feet can't take much more."

I smiled at the dall brunnette sitting down to my left "You know you love it Kendall, it's just the price to pay."

"Yeah guys, if we want to be dancers, we have to deal with the pain." Said a red head with bright green eyes, so green that they looked unatural.

"Finally some one agrees with me thanks Bridge."

"No problem, but next week when I'm complaing remind me what I said.

I laughed "I need some salad or something."

"Salad, please I'm getting a double cheeseburger." Luke scoffed as the others nodded agreeing with him.

"I wish I had the luxury." I groaned pulling on my sweat pants and Mike's sweatshirt over my leotard.

"You're the skinniest of us all babe, you can probably eat more than the rest of us too."

"Come on let's go, my stomach is going to eat itself." Bridge groaned walking towards the door.

We all laughed walking across the street to the diner, when we walked in I saw Mike, Matt, Puck, Brittany, and Santana sitting in a booth.

"One minute guys." I told my friend as they walked to a booth on the other side.  
"Hey guys!" I smiled waving as I slid in next to Mike kissing him lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked excitedly reaching over to patt my shoulder.

"I came with some of my friends." I told them pointing to a table in the back.

"Why don't you invite them over here, we haven't even ordered our food yet." Brittany said excitedly.

I looked to Mike wondering if he wanted me to bring them over , he kissed my cheek "I want to meet your friends."

I got up and walked over to my smiling whispering friends "Do you guys want to come and join me and my friends from school, and meet my boyfriend."

They didn't answer just got up and followed me over to the table "Guys this is Matt, Puck, Santana, and Brittany." I smiled grabbing Mikes hand tangling our fingers together "And this is my boyfriend Mike."

They all smiled and said hello, my dance friends introducing themselves and sliding in, bringing chairs over to the table.

"So, Rachel why didn't you tell us you had awesome friends?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

"You never asked." I told him sticking my tonuge out at him.

"Yeah, Rachel never told us about you guys either." Luke said smirking.

The waitress came then and everyone ordered their food as Puck ordered mine a coke and veggie burger.

"Rachel, stop your whining, Brad's a wimp."

"Is that the douche who told my best friend that she was fat." Puck asked a scowl on his face, and his brows furrowed.

Kendall nodded "That would be the one the little..." She trailed off as her eyes met with Puck.

"So Rach, why didn't you tell me the boy was a wimp?" Mike asked pulling me into his side.

I shrugged "Because regardless of his "wimpyness" He is a great dancer. His technique is impeccable, and his lines are so beautiful."

"Your too sweet." Mike told me rubbing small circles into the back of my hand.

"she is, she never tells anyone off." Luke told him grinning.

"Luke, I've told you off before, and I believe I have told you off to Santana."

Santana grinned "Yeah you have, and let me tell you all an angry midget diva is extremely terrifying."

Everyone laughed at that and I glared at Santana.

"Are you guys coming to the showcase Saturday?" Bridge asked them just as the food was being handed to the rightful owner.

"I'll defintiely be there, I have to see my girlfriend dancing around gracefully." Mike smiled biting into his burger.

I twirled a fry in ketchup "You guys don't have to come if you don't want to." I told them.


	5. the way you are

Rachel POV  
"Rachel, my darling why are you so chipper today?" Kurt asked as I practically skipped into glee club Tuesday afternoon.

I smiled my widest smiles "My Daddies are home today, and they've decided to stop going out of town so often." I told him as I hopped onto Mikes lap.

"That's great Rachel." He smiled at me.

Mike's arms were wrapped around my waist as I held his hands drawing stars onto his palms. "Rachel," he whispered into my ear making me shiver "Can I sneak into your room tonight.

"Of course, do you even have to ask."

He kissed the back of my head and pulled me in closer "Good, I need to see you tonight."

"Ew!" Quin snarled as she walked into the room taking a seat off to the corner.

"Shut up Quin!" Quiet Tina yelled at her ,her black eyes narrowed.

"Whatever!" She mumbled flipping her blonde hair and looking at her nails.

Mr. Schue thankfully chose that moment to walk into the room giving us a sad smile.  
"Hey guys, I was thinking we should do some more ballads, so I've got the hat ready and I want you guys to come pick a name and then we will call the practice, ready to work tomorrow."

"I'll go first." I said seeing as no one had made an attempt to move, "Finn"

Finn smiled and got up to walk over to me.

After the partners had been given out, Mike having to be with Quinn, I promised Finn that we would get together the next day during lunch to go over some songs.

"So babe, I still get to sneak in your bedroom." Mike asked as we were leaving the school.

I nodded "Yup, I'll leave my balcony door open."

He kissed my lips softly and then bent down so his forehead was against mine "I'll see You tonight!" He said walking towards his car as I got into mine.

"Dad, Daddy!" I yell when I close the door behind me.

"Angel!" My Daddy screams back emerging from the kitchen.

I run into his arms and hug him tightly, I missed him so much over these past two weeks.  
"I missed you Daddy." I tell him when he finally sets me back on my feet.

"I missed you too my angel." He whispers standing up straight and running a hand through his hair "Angel, were not leaving you for two weeks again."

"It's okay Daddy, I'm a big girl." I looked around "Where's Dad?"

My Daddy smiled wide "He's out getting dinner and Wizard of Oz; Your favorite."

As if Beckoned my tall African American father walked into the door smiling "Hi Dad!" I squealed running up to him and hugging him around my waist.

"Hi baby girl." He said in his soothing voice.

I pulled away " Let's eat I am starving."

"Rachel, baby girl have you been dieting again?" My Daddy asked as we were seated around the table eating.

"No." I told him looking down at my plate.

"Rachel Berry don't lie to us." My father told me giving me his I-mean it missy- look.

"Well I needed to Daddy, Dad."

My Daddy pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed "Rachel, you know how small you are, and you know you don't have to lose any weight."

I sighed taking a bite of my fried rice "I promise I won't try top lose any more weight."

"Good girl." Both my fathers smiled at me.

"Okay Angel now tell us about this new boy friend."

"Dad!" I groaned "You'll meet him tomorrow." I watched as my fathers exchanged amused glances.

"Sweetie, we just want to know a little so we're not shocked tomorrow."

"Okay," I smiled just thinking about Mike " He's Asian, his intelligence is average, he's rather tall, and a very kind young man." I felt myslef blush.

"Rachel that's great, but we will have to set some ground rules."

I rolled my eyes at him again "What rules?"

My Daddy looked clearly uncomfortable, shifting in his seat " Rachel we now that you are a teenager and you have impulses..."

"Daddy!" I screamed covering my face and getting up from the table.

"Rachel, we understand the urges that you are feeling, your father and I were once teenagers."

I felt my eyes widens and looked down at the table "My ears Dad!" I screamed making a run for it up the stairs.

"Rachel darling, we understand." My Daddy screamed up the stairs.

I giggled into my pillows my fathers were so ridiculous but I loved them and missed them when they were home.

Mike POV

At eight o'clock I told my mom that I was going over to Matt's house and that I would be back at ten.

"Boo!" I whispered grabbing Rachel's shoulders after I had climbed up to her bedroom door.

She turned around smiling "Hey." She kissed my chin.

"Hey baby, how was your day with your Dads'"

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers "It was great, until they tried giving me the sex talk and I ran away."

I laughed and pulled her down to sit on her bed next to me "I remember when my parents tried to tell me the first time; it did not go well."

She giggled "They already told me when I was around nine, I don't see why they have to bring it up all the time."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head "Parents are wierd like that, why'd they tell you so early?" I asked I hadn't had the "Talk" officially until I was thirteen, though my older brother told me about when I was eleven.

She smiled and then frowned "Some girls at school told me that you had to have a mom to be born, though I insisted that I did not have one. Basically, they told me I was a freak and came from another planet. That night I asked my fathers why I didn't have a mom and they told me."

I kissed her again "You are not a freak."

She gave me a soft smile "Yes I am, but for other reasons then having to Dad's."

I sighed and pulled her into my side, I didn't like that she thought she was strange so I started to sing for her.

**Bruno Mars the way you are **

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

I finished and looked over at Rachel who was in tears, she threw her arms around me and hugged me tight "Thank you Mike, no one has ever..."

"Shhh," I whispered wiping the hair from her face "It's all the truth." I pulled away to look at her "You are the most beautiful, amazing,and talented girl."

She pulled away to look at me, her chocolate brown eyes shining and she gave me a soft smile "I think I love you." She told me immediately burrowing her head in my chest.

I was shocked and couldn't answer. She loved me, me? We had only been dating since Friday.

She pulled away again to look at me "Don't worry, you do not have to say it back, it's what I feel."

I brought my lips down to meet her and we kissed a soft, lingering kiss.

"I think you should go, I have to go back down there sometime."

I pressed another kiss to her lips "Okay, baby I'll see you in the morning at school okay."

She grinned and climbed off the bed opening the door for me "I'll see you then , goodnight and sleep tight."

"Sleep well baby girl." I pressed another kiss to her forehead and turned around climbing back down the tree.

As I laid in bed that night I thought that I actually was in love with Rachel Berry.

AN: 5 reviews for an update that's fair right?


	6. One dad is scary, but two

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, and everything. I want let's say ten reviews for the next chapter and also I want to know if Shelby should come into the picture, with Jesse.

Rachel POV

"morning Daddy, Dad!" I smiled walking down the stairs and seeing both of my fathers in their navy blue scrubs eating breakfast.

"Good Morning my angel!" My Daddy smiled pouring me a glass of orange juice as I slid into my normal chair.

"Morning Baby girl!" My Dad smiled looking up from his newspaper.

I grabbed a bagel and silently started eating hoping they wouldn't try to give me the sex talk again.

"Rach, what do you want us to cook for dinner?" My Dad asked sliding his newspaper away from him.

I looked at him with wide eyes "Dad we don't cook, none of us have that ability.

My daddy giggled "She does have a point Leroy, how about we go out to breadstix?"

I thought about that. That sounded like a good idea, then we wouldn't be in public. "Yeah sure Daddy, what time?"

"About six, your Daddy and I get off at five."

I smiled "Okay, I've got to get going, but we'll meet you there."

"Goodbye!"

"Bye Angel!"

"Bye Dads." I screamed from the hallway grabbing my backpack and closing the door behind me.

I drove to school singing poker face as I drove, hoping that Mike wasn't too nervous about meeting my fathers.

I walked into the school feeling someones hands covering my eyes "Mike I..." I turned around and saw David standing there.

"Hey Rachel!" He greeted smiling.

"I better go, we can't have you being seen with a freak." I told him turning away to walk to my locker.

"Rachel," He stopped me grabbing my arm and pulling me closer "it's hard for me, but you were my best friend."

"Was, Past tense." I told him glaring.

"Rachel, come on I needed..." He cut himself off running a hand through hs hair.

"You needed a reputation more than you needed me, I get it."

"High schools hard."

"You're telling me this."

"Rachel!" I heard Puck yell and turned to see us running towards us. "Leave her alone douche." He spat.

"I'll see you at lunch Rachel." David told me.

"In the library." I groaned turning to face Puck and let David walk away unscathed.

"What's up with you two?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was my best friend once."

Puck looked confused "When?"

"Elementary school up until ninth grade."

Puck looked thoughtful for a moment and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders leading me towards my locker.

"Morning Rach!" Mike said, leaning against my locker wwaiting for me.

"Good Morning!" I told him happily wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Are you nervous meeting the Berry fathers?" Puck asked amusedly.

"Don't worry Mike, they are really sweet, and work a lot." I told him shooting Puck my patented death glare.

"Who is really sweet?" Matt asked joining us.

"My Dads, hello bye they way."

Matt smiled that boyish grin of his "Mike's so nervous that your dads are going to like interrogate him."

I giggled "They will, but we will be going out to eat at breadstix seeing as we are not a cooking family."

Puck smirked "Jeez Rach, what kinda woman are you, can't even cook."

I glared at him "shut it Puck!"

"Oh, so you're not going to call me Noah anymore."

I ignored him "So we're meeting my Dad's at six at Breadstix."

Mike smiled grabbing my hand and leading me to my home room "Alright Angel, so we can spend a few hours together after school."

I shook my head "You have football tonight Mike."

He nodded "Only until four-thirty, and I will be at your house by five."

I giggled "That's only one hour Mike."

"Alright, one hour."

I kissed him lightly when we arrived at my classroom "see you at five-thirty." I told him walking into my room.

I walked into the library begrudgingly at lunch and saw David sitting there.

"Hey Rach!" He greeted as I at down.

"Let's cut the casulities and get this done."

"Why do you hate me?" He asked frowning and looking down, luckily I knew all of his tricks.

I sighed "Maybe it's because you practically spat on me," I rubbed my eyes feeling the tears "You broke my heart David, you were supposed to be there for me."

"Rachel, I'm a terrible person..." He broke off rubbing a shaky hand over his face and breathing hard.

"Here," I rummaged in my binder pulling out lamenated formula sheets "use these they will help you." I told him standing up and collecting my things.

"Can you meet me, at the stables on Sunday afternoon." He asked quietly, too quietly.

I turned around to face him "You know I can't, please just ignore me, or throw a slushy in my face or something because this" I told him motioning in a circle "Is too much for me." And i walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Mike POV

"Hey what's Rachel doing here?" Matt asked at lunch pointing to Rachel's small figure walking over to us.

"I don't know." I whispered seeing the tear tracks on her face, her mascara running down her face.

"That fucking..." Puck seethed his fist clenching around his soda can.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked taking over her role as Rachel's protector.

"Baby." I said simply pulling my girlfrined onto my lap when she was in reach.

"I'm fine, just not feeling too well." She told everbody, trying to calm them down.

"Do you have the plaque?" Brittany asked curiously, and ditzy as ever.

Rachel shook her head and rested her head on my shoulder "I think I am going to head home get some rest before tongiht." She told me quietly.

"Yeah angel you go on home and I'll be over as soon as I can." I kissed her cheek, rubbing her shoulders.

"Do you want to spend the night tongiht Rach?" Santana asked.

Rachel gave her a half smile "Yeah why not."

Santana smirked "Good, because the boys are spending the night too."

Matt grinned slapping me on the back "Oh yeah, another co-ed sleepover."

Puck was just looking at Rachel concerned "I think I'm going to have to watch "Dani." Puck told us,though he was looking right at Rachel.

Santana nodded "Puck you can bring her, she'll probably be like asleep by then."

Puck nodded finally breaking away from Rachels' gaze "Yeah, I'm sure she'll want to go if Rach is there."

Rachel stood up then giving me a sad smile "I'm going to go." She told me kissing me softly before grabbing her things and leaving the cafeteria.

I sighed poor thing, and Karfosky is going to get a beat down if he was mean to her.

At Five O'clock on the dot I walked towards Rachel's front door, unconciously fixing my shirt.

"Mike!" Rachel smiled jumping up off the porch.

"Rach, you look beautiful!" I exclaimed taking in her Black dress and her perfectly tousled curls.

"So do you." she blushed burying her head in my chest.

"C'mon, it's cold out here." I told her taking her hand.

Rachel Nodded letting me lead her into the house.

"Are you excited for the sleepover tongiht?" I asked her smirking.

"Oh yeah, I told my Dad's, that you were going to drop me off."

I smiled and pulled her close to me, smelling her vanilla shampoo and just holding her until we had to go and meet her fathers.

Rachel POV

"Don't be scared Mike there going to love you." I encouraged my nervous boyfriend.

"I'm okay Rach, here goes nothing." He told me taking my hand in his as we walked to the restaraunt.

"Dad, Daddy!" Rachel waved happily to her fathers.

What I saw was not what I was expecting they were both very tall and clearly fit men, that could not have been more than thirty eight years old.

"Rachel." The blonde on smiled wrapping her up in a hug.

"Dad, Daddy this is my boyfriend Mike." She smiled and turned to me grabbing my hands "and these are my Dad's Dan and Greg."

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Berry." I told Dan Berry as I shook his hand.

He smiled "It's nice to meet you too, my little girl seems to be quite infatuated with you."

"Nice to meet you also Mr. Berry." I said to Greg as we walked back to a table.

"So, Mike tell us a little bit about you." Greg said looking up at me.

"Well Um my Mom she's um a teacher...first grade, my dad works for GM, and um I have an older brother whose attending the University of Michigan right now."

"Michigan, that's a great school." Dan smiled pridefully.

"Did you go there?" I asked curiously as Rachel beamed next to me.

He nodded "I lived in Michigan my whole life and went there for my pre- med degree, and then went to Harvard medical school where I met Greg." He said smiling wide at his husband.

"Yup, I went to Bowling green." Greg said smiling at me.

Rachel smiled "Daddy wants me to go there."

I looked at her and smiled "My mom wants me to go there."

Rachel's dad got a strange look in his eye "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Mae ling would she."

I smiled "You're her best friend from Bowling Green."

He smiled and nodded "Oh my gosh what a small world. We lost touch when I started my residency."

I smiled "She's going to be so excited, she talks about you all the time."

"Whoa, I've been dying to meet Mae." Dan said smiling and patting his husbands shoulder.

"This is so exciting!" Rachel gushed practically bouncing as was her Daddy.

"They are a lot alike aren't they." Her dad asked me smiling at the two of them.

We ate our dinner and laughed the whole time, Rachel's Dad's were awesome.

"Bye it was nice meeting you sirs." I told the two men.

"It was very nice to meet you too, Thank you for your mothers phone number I haven't heard from her in geez seventeen years." Greg said smiling.

"Your welcome, and she is going to be so excited she talks about you all the time."

Rachel's Daddy grabbed her up in a hug and kissed her forehead "We'll see you tomorrow night after school."

Rachel shook her head "Daddy I have dance until nine tomorrow."

He grumbled something uninteligable and looked angry.

"Rach baby," Greg spoke softly "You can stay until six and no later."

I watched in amusement as Rachel's face turned into a pout "But Dad, Daddy!..." She whined.

"Sorry Mike, we just don't like her dancing so much, it causes her not to eat." Her dad Dan told me, walking over to me leaving us to watch Rachel and her Dad.

"Rachel Berry, you can put that pout right abck, or you can just forget about going to Santanas' house." Her dad told her.

"Okay, I'll leave a six." She told him frowning as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Bye sweetie, bye Mike." Her Fathers waved getting into their car.

"Bye!" I waved as Rachel just grumbled angriliy.

"Your Dad's are great babe." I smiled as I pulled away from breadstix and headed toward Santanas'.

This cause Rachel to smile and break out of her funk "It's so exciting that my Dad and your Mom were best friends in college Eek!" She said excitedly.

"I know babe, it's funny." I looked over at her and smiled she was so adorable when she got excited.

"Yeah,and I am really happy that they like you."

I let out a little laugh "Babe, you have no idea how happy I am they like me, one dad is scary but two..."

She giggled "They are intimidating aren't they no one ever expects them to look like that, they think they are short and small like me."

"I know, that isn't what I was expecting but you are addorable babe, and so much like your Daddy."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it "Thank you."

"I love you." I told her pulling into Santanas' driveway.

She smiled and leaned over to press a soft, lingering kiss on my lips "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel POV

"You two are so disgustingly cute." Santana said in mock disgust throwing a pillow at Mike and I.

"What about you and Matt." I giggled throwing the pillow back at her.

Mike and Matt laughed and Mike kissed the top of my head "I love my little star."

My face lit up at the nickname Mike gave me it was addorable.

"Awe that's so cute." Santana gushed and smiled widely at me "Little Star."

Matt gave Santana a look "Does this mean I have to give you a disgustingly cute nickname?"

She scrunched up her nose "First of all we're casual, and second of all I am not that kind of all."

"And third of all I added I am extremely tired and have to go to sleep." I told the three around me drapping myself across my Mike.

"Night Rach!" Matt and Santana screamed thundering up the stairs.

I cuddled against Mike's chest and sighed in content "Goodnight little star." Mike whispered happily.

"Goodnight."

Mike POV

"Wake up Mike!" I heard Matt yell shaking me.

I opened my eyes expecting to see Rachel, but I didn't. "Where's my girlfriend?" I asked sleepily.

"We aren't sure, Santana thinks she may have gone running."

That truly got my attention I jumped to my feet "What do you mean she may have went running it's," I looked at the clock "It's 6 O'clock in the morning."

Matt shrugged "I don't know bro. San's in the shower ask her when she gets out."

I didn't have to open my mouth again, because suddenly the front door opened and in came Rachel "Morning Boys." She answered her cheeks bright red from her run.

"Baby where were you, it's cold and dark outside. All you were wearing was that?" I asked pointing to her small track shorts and under armour top.

She shrugged "I always run. Anyways three miles makes you sweat Mike."

Matt's mouth formed and "O" "How the hell do you have the energy to run three miles and then go to school?"

Rachel pulled the ponytail from her head and shook out her hair "I am dead tired when I start, but energy makes energy."

I growled "Rachel, how about I make you some breakfast." It wasn't a question.

She nodded "Yeah sure, I'm just going to head down to the basement and shower alright."

I walked over and kissed her sweaty forehead "Okay little star."

"That girl is going to kill me Matt." I told my best friend as we walked into the kitchen to make our girls something to eat.

Matt opened the fridge and grabbed a package of bagles " I know dude, she's so tiny."

"She's almost to driven. She's going to get sick. She is so small." I told him putting the bagles into the toaster.

"Who are you guys talking about...Rachel?" Santana asked walking into the room not looking like she had just woke up.

"Yeah babe." Matt told her kissing the side of her head and pouring her some orange juice.

"She is driven; almost too much. She is however a smart girl."

I frowned "I just worry about her."

Santana smirked at me "You know Mike, you never acted like this with Britt."

"Britt never had a problem like this." I grumbled Pulling the popped up bagels out of the toaster and onto a plate.

"Don't worry, We'll watch her." Santana said popping up from her seat and grabbing a tub of creamcheese and grape jelly.

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted walking into the room her hair slightly damp. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants that were slightly big on her and a hot pink t-shirt that read "I love to Dance." Also hanging loosely from her small frame.

"I love the shirt Rachel." Matt smiled pouring her a large glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Matt." She smiled brightly at him as she took a sip from the glass.

"So,Little star do you want me to drive you to dance tonight?" I asked my girlfriend putting a bagel onto her plate.

"Um sure." She smiled pinching off a piece of her bagel and eating it.

"Oh and Rach don't forget our tickets for your showcase, seeing as we don't have school tomorrow."

She nodded crumbling her bagel into crumbs as we all watched her "Thanks for coming you guys."

"Are you kidding we really want to." Matt smiled at her.

"Rachel fucking eat that." Santana growled at Rachel.

"Santana-" I hissed

"No," Santana growled "look Rachel you are one of my best friends and I love you. You need to start taking care of yourself or I will force feed you."

I was grateful for Santana's words, I knew that Rachel would agree with her because Santana was Rachel's first friend who was a girl.

"Okay Santana." Rachel said lookign down at her plate and taking another sip of her juice.

Rachel POV

I soaked in Santanas' words from early this morning as I was at my locker before lunchtime, and she was right I was almost too thin. When I got to the lunch line and picked up some curly fries and ketchup and headed towards my friends and my boyfriend.

"Wow Rachel, eating curly fries?" Kurt asked in shock.

I nodded "Santana was right I am too thin." I told them snuggling closer to Mike on the bench."

Mike kissed my head "Good girl."

I rolled my eyes and ate a fry relishing in its taste.

"Hey Rache." Finn leaned over in his seat to give me a half smile.

"Hi Finn, how are you?" I asked him sincerely.

He looked sad "I'm okay." He said softly.

"Hey, you guys... Finn my Daddies said that we can go up to the cabin next weekend if they want too."

"Oh, girl I don't think my mom will let me go up there with no parentals." Mercedes said nervously.

"Yeah, me either Rach. My parents aren't going to allow that." Tina added softly.

"My daddies will be next door. We own to places on the lake both next door to each other."

Everyone smiled at that and broke into grins.

"Rachel, that will be so cool." Matt smiled wrapping an arm around Santana's shoulders.

"Yeah that sounds awesome." Artie smiled "Oh wait..."

I smiled "All of your parents can come too, my Daddies are going to call them."

"Parents?" Kurt frowned.

"They're cool guys, Rachel's Dad's are awesome." Mike smiled.

Before I could finish Puck and Brittany strolled in Puck looking furious.

"Noah what's wrong?" I asked him softly touching his arm.

He looked at me seething "My mom she fucking has to work tomorrow nigh. I have the game, she said that I could miss a game but that she couldn't miss paying the bills."

I sighed for a moment before a great idea came to me "Why don't I bring her to the game with me, your mom loves me."

Puck pulled me into a tight hug "I love you, I really do. Are you sure you can handle her, she just turned five and..."

I cut him off "I'll be fine, and I'll have Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Artie all with me for support." They all nodded agreeing that they would be there if I needed help.

"Alright can you come by after school, and then we can drive to the game together...you too Mike."

Mike smiled "Yeah absoluetly." He kissed me again and everyone started chatting excitedly about the cabins.

Later Glee Practice

"Um why is not here yet?" Brittany asked us all confused.

"He's coming Britt." I reassured her giving her a soft smile.

"Oh Rach, are you going to wear Mike's jersey tomorrow?" Britt asked me curiously.

I turned bright red and as always began to ramble "Well though it is a highschool traditon of sorts for a boyfriend to give a girlfriend..."

Mike put his finger to my lips "Shhh little Star. It really would mean a lot to me if you would wear my jersey; Let everyone know that I have the most beautiful, talented, amazing girlfriend in the world."

Quinn scoffed from her seat behind us picking her nails "Please don't tell me you're talking about that little freak."

"Quinn, shut up." Tina spat at her.

"It's fine, I am a freak thank you Quinn." I told her looking her dead in the eyes.

"Awe that's cute trying to use reverse psychology on me; Man Hands."

I grimaced at the old nickname, not quite sure why I had recieved it in the first place "Quinn just stop talking."

"Awe are you getting upset Ru-paul?" She taunted.

I felt Mike tighten next to me his hands clenching and unclenching along with his teeth "Relax." I whispered in his ear.

"Quinn leave Rachel alone." Puck demanded "She has been nothing but nice to you and you fucking treat her like shit."

Quinn didn't even blink "Yeah you helped me Rachel, took my boyfriend and told my secret."

"Oh get over yourself." Santana said in her usual bitchy fashion.

"Yeah Quinn you are way out of line." Kurt added.

"Okay you guys treated her terribly and then one day you just like her, no that doesn't just happen. San you always said she was a little ho: I remember a lot of you agreeing with that stamtement. Let's see oh Mike you called her the most annoying person in the world. mercedes and Kurt you guys said that she was ugly and was the biggest loser on the planet. Puck you just said that people like her didn't belong on this planet." She finished with a triumphant look on her face.

The words stung. I knew that the Glee kids and I had had our differences but I never knew they thought that badly of me.

I nodded standing up from Mike's embrace " Quinn, you wanted to hurt me, well congratulations you did." I spat turning towards the door and running into a very confused Mr. Schue.

"Hey Rachel, what's wrong?" asked worriedly.

"Rach, we didn't mean-" Santana started.

I shook my head silencing her "You did feel that way, or you wouldn't have said those things. Whatever I don't need you, I never needed any of you I do fine just on my own." And in Perfect Rachel Berry fashion I stormed out of the glee room not waiting for another word of regret.

I was to the parking lot when I saw him; David.

"David!" I screamed running towards him.

He looked surprised but came over to me "What- is something wrong?" He asked.

"Will you give me a ride to the dance studio?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked shocked but offered me a half smile "Of course." He opened the door for me just as I saw the whole of Glee coming out into the parking lot, Mike looking extremely saddened.

He ran around to his side of the car and started driving towards the studio "So tough day."

"God you have no idea." I mumbled leaning my head agaisnt the window allowing just one tear to find it's way down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike Pov

I watched as my girlfriend stormed out of the choir room with tears in her eyes. Why did I ever say those things, I never really meant it.

"What the fuck Quinn?" Puck yelled at the sneering pregnant blonde.

"What, you all said those things." She said innocently.

"You know what Quinn it's so clear that your bitch, but that was just..." Santana growled.

"Yeah Quinn, seriously you don't have a lot of people on your side and you just lost eleven more." Artie told her truthfully

"Come on guys, maybe we can catch her!" Brittany squealed, for once in her life making sense.

We all minus Quinn,plus made out to the parking lot to see Rachel get into a car with Karfosky.

I felt extremely terrible, if Quinn ruined everything between us...

"Alright you guys lets all just blowup her inbox." Kurt said forcefully pulling his phone from his pocket.

"She's not mad at me or Finn." Brittany told us, still making sense.

Santanna looked thoughtful for a moment "That's true for you Brit, but I think she is mad at Finn."

Finn nodded sullenly "I'd understand why."

"Alright, so what we are all just going to text and call her, until she has to answer one of us." Tina asked phone in hand.

I nodded "Yeah she'll be at dance though so she won't get them until later."

"Okay guys I'm a little bit confused." admitted scratching his head and looking around.

"We'll explain it later Schue." Puck told him walking towards his truck as the rest followed getting into our cars.

"Matt, do you think she'll forgive me?" I asked my best friend as we were driving towards his house.

"I don't know dude, but she told you she loved you so..."

I nodded "She's got to forgive me Matt. I just I've never felt this way about any girl before."

Rachel POV

"Thanks for the ride David." I told the boy sincerely as he pulled up to the dance studio.

"Don't thank me yet you so owe me." He smiled wide, the one he worse so long ago. A smile that I loved, the one that had been replaced by the smirk so many years ago.

I smiled back at him "How much do I owe you?"

He laughed " You have to go to the stables with me on Sunday."

I rolled my eyes "Fine, I'll meet you at lets say eleven."

"Eleven it is, I'll see you there Rach."

I closed the car door and watched him pull away thinking that maybe he had changed and that we could be friends again.

"Hey Rach!" Bridge greeted smiling already stretching out in preparation.

"Hey !" I smiled pulling off my yoga pants and replacing them with my spandex shorts.

"So What happened ?" She asked.

I sighed "You know me to well Bridge." I went into the whole story that happened and couldn't belive I let a few tears slip.

Bride scooted over to me and gave me a hug " Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry."

I gave her a sad smile "that's okay."

"They really do care about you, you should forgive them."

I gave her a half smiled "I will... later."

She gave me a crazy smile "I've taught you well my darling."

"What have you taught her?" Kendall asked walking into the room and giving me a hug.

"Everything!" We both exclaimed laughing extremely hard.

"Hey Girls!" Luke greeted holding out his arms for the three of us.

We all caught up chatting excitedly about the showcase and how we were all going to win.

"Alright calm down everyone let's get started!" Our teacher screamed as we all stood up and prepared to dance our hearts' out.

"Ugh!" I moaned pulling off my tap shoes my feet swollen and bloody.

"I'll never walk again!" Kendall whined pulling her shoes off and pulling out the medical tape.

"Why the hell did we just do one hundred wings?" Luke asked angrily "I think that should be like illegal.

"Um at least you don't have ten consecutive pirouettes in your contemporary solo." I told him.

They all nodded and slumped over in their chairs.

"Ugh it's only six o'clock and all I want is to go to bed." I groaned burying my head in my hands.

"You took the words out of my mouth, anyways Rach I see your dads' car." Kendall murmured tiredly.

"Okay bye guys!" I smiled waving and hugging each of them.

Before I had a chance to greet my Daddy he pulled me into a hug "Hello my Angel."

I smiled "Hi Daddy!"

"Are you good? Do your feet hurt, your joints? Do you want to go get something to eat?" My daddy always had been very into everything, he was defintely more of a mother, wanting to know every little detail.

"Daddy I am fine, but where is Dad?"

My Daddy smiled and pulled out onto the main road "At the restaraunt waiting for us."

"But Daddy, I am all ugh!"

My Daddy looked over at me and smiled a crazy grin "You look great to me kiddo."

"Thanks Daddy." I decided to check my phone, and see if anyone had tried to contact me.

**Mike- Baby, sooooo srry:( plz txt so we can talk.**

**Puck- Rach plz call me, ur my bff, don't want it to b over.**

**Santana- B so sorry i ever said those things**

**Kurt- Love u diva**

**Mercedes- Luv u white bread, don't listen 2 blondie.**

**Brit- Y R U :(**

**Mike- I love you little star !**

**Matt- Feel stupid for saying stuff i didn't men**

**Mike- Baby plz call! I can't lose you. U are the best thing that has ever happened to me.**

**Mike- My mom is goin out 2 dinner w/ u & ur dads i comin**

I felt my Dad's hand on my shoulder "Angel we're here."

I nodded and attempted to get out of the car. My Dad puts his hand on my shoulder keeping me in the car.

"What's going on that beautiful head of yours kiddo? He asked.

I shook my head "It's nothing don't worry. "

He let go of my shoulder and pulled off his seatbelt "I'll always worry about you my pint-sized angel." I smiled at the name my father had given to me so long ago. I remember I was six years old and it was the christmas pagent, I was dressed like an angel. I was crying because an older boy told me that I was too small to be an angel. My Dad came right up to me picked me up and whispered in my ear " You are my little pint-sized angel."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetie, now come on Daddy's probably starving." He said rolling his eyes at my father.

When we walked into the restaraunt I saw Mike sitting next to a beautiful asian woman, probably his mother, and my Daddy.

"Rachel!" Mike exclaimed seeing me and practically jumping out of his seat and coming up next to me.

"Dad, is it okay if we go talk for a minute." I asked with my wide puppy eyes.

My Dad kissed me and nodded "You go right ahead baby, I'll order you some vegan pasta okay."

I followed Mike out of the restaraunt and to the bench sitting out front I folded my hands and put them on my lap.

"Baby, I love you I didn't mean those things I said. You have to believe me...please!" Mike's brown chocolate eyes were wide and pleading with me. He had been so kind to me and I always had a fear of annoying people, but I love him.

"Mike I love you." I told him looking straight into his eyes.  
Before he had time to react I had smashed my lips against his our tongues tangling, both of us desperate for each other.

He pulled away resting his forehead against mine "I love you so much and I will never hurt you again."

"Come on I'm starving." I told him jumping to my feet and pulling Mike up to his feet next to me, our hands immediately intertwining our hands.

We walked back into the restaraunt sliding into our seats.

"You must be Rachel, I'm Mae. I have heard so much about you from Mike and your fathers." she turned to my Dad's " Greg, Dan she is so beautiful.

I turned bright red and looked down at the table "Thank you."

She smiled "Oh you are more than welcome." She smiled brightly, and I noticed that her smile was the exact same as her sons.  
We ate dinner munching and talking and laughing as our parents told stories from their college days. All through out dinner my hand did not leave Mike's thigh oneecee.

"Goodnight Mike." I told my boyfriend as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you little star." He said going to stand next to her mother.

I hugged Mae "It was great meeting you Mae, I'll be over to the house soon."

She hugged me back and told me that she, her husband, he eldest son home from college, and Mike would all be at my showcase on Saturday.

I followed my Daddy to his car as we told my Dad that we would see him at home.

"So, you and Mike okay now?" My Daddy, always knowing everything asked.

I smirked "Of course Daddy. Just a little misunderstanding."

"I know about this little girl, but that boy he really cares about you."

I smiled I knew he did, it was evident on his face and the pleading with me.

Friday Mike POV

"You are sure she forgives us." Puck asked nervously standing near my locker the next day.

"Yeah, that stuff was hurtful." Matt grumbled rubbing his neck.

"speak of the devil!" Puck said excitedly seeing Rachel walking down the hallway. I could have dropped dead right there, she was wearing my jersey and just a pair of leggings and her hair perfectly straight.

I was woken up out of my thoughts when I saw puck pull her into his chest "I love you, you know that right? I am so sorry I ever hurt you."

Rachel just smiled that 100 watt smile of hers " I was being overdramatic."

Matt smiled pulling her into a backwards hug " You are great. I love you too."

I walked over to her and kissing her full on the lips "I love you more.

She smirked "You better, afterall I will be cheering for you tonight." She smiled and kissed me again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come here baby!" I greeted Rachel as she walked over to the lunch table, salad in hand.

She smiled kissing my cheek and sliding next to me "Hi honey buns!" She giggled immediately, her face turning bright red.

"Ha" Puck barked out "I told you he'd blush."

I laughed with them "Not cool man, we're teammates."

Puck nodded "Yeah, but Rachel is my best friend, and I love her."

Rachel smiled "I love all of you and all of you love me." She kissed my cheek placing her hand on my thigh and squeezing slightly.

"We love you B." Britt squealed running around the table and pulling Rachel into a tight hug.

"We do." Santana nodded and followed Britts' example "I don't care what anyone says, I love you and you are one of my best friends."

Rachel hugged back tightly a tear in her eye "Thank you San."  
Santana pushed me over on the bench slightly so she could sit next to Rachel. "Here." Santana pushed a bag into her hand.

Rachel opened it revealing a woven friendship bracelet "Thank you" Rachel croaked pulling the bracelet to her chest.

"It was nothing B, you're my friend."

Rachel cried slightly looking down at the small object "I've never had one before."

"What a friendship bracelt?" Santana asked her slightly confused.

"No," Rachel shook her head "A girl best friend, that actually goes to this school."

Santana wiped the tears from my girlfriends eyes "Well you do now."

Her smile was so bright that I couldn't believe she had been so upset yesterday, she was such a forgiving person.

Rachel POV

"Are you ready ?" Noah asked as Mike helped me out of the truck "They are going to be like really excited to see you."

I smiled "I am sure."

Just as expected a little brown haired flung herslef at me as I opened the door to Noah's home.

"Rachel" The little girl squealed as I picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Erin, are you excited to goto the game tonight." I asked the small five year old.

"I'm so excited Noah's gonna win. He's like superman."  
I looked over at Noah and saw him smiling brighty at his little sister and ruffling her hair.

"Rachel!" Elaine Puckerman greeted Puulling me into a tight hug.

"Elanie, How are you?" I asked her smiling, she was such a hardworking kind woman.

"Great, even met someone." She smiled at Puck's groaned

I smiled "You'll have to tell me everything."

Elaine nodded excitedly making me remeber that she was only a thirty-three year old woman "We most will have to talk about our men." She giggled pulling Mike into a hug "you do good at the game tonight Mike Chang." She then turned to her son and gave him a tight hug "I'm sorry I can't be there baby, but you'll be great." She kissed his forehead and then she pulled her little girl into her arms "I love you munchkin, you be good for Rachel and your brother."

"Bye Mama." Erin told her as Elaine grabbed her things blowing one last kiss to her children and closing the door behind her.

"Erin lets go put some warm clothes on." Puck suggested softly.

She shook her head " I like my puupy dog shirt." She whined giving him the signature little girl pout and wide puppy eyes."

"Erin, don't you want to be able to match Rachel?" Mike asked.

She nodded excitedly "Yup, how do I look like Rachel?"

Puck ran up the stairs carrying a small black sweatshirt " You can wear your mckinley sweatshirt kiddo."

She took the small sweatshirt and pulled it over head, it being too big on her "Look Rachey we match."

"We do." I smiled at her.

"Erin come here." Puck told his sister as he grabbed a hat.

She shook her head "I don't want to wear that." She pouted.

Puck gave her a look "Erin, you don't want to freeze your little ears off do you?"

She shook her head and let him put the small hat on her head. She looked so adorable.

"You look so cute Erin." I smiled bending down to her level and brushing a brown curl from her face.

"Thanks Rachel." She squealed happily smiling.

"You do look as cute as a button." Mike told her smiling and placing a finger on her dimple "what did I tell you about sleeping on buttons missy?" He asked her.

She giggled her addorable little laugh "I didn't sleep on a button Mikey."

"Alright ,Erin are you all warm?" Puck asked kneeling down in front of the little girl so he was eye level with her.

SHe nodded and wrapped her small hands around his kneck "I'm all warm."

Puck picked her up and grabbed all of his stuff "Alright, then let's go!"

"Look Rachey!" Erin squelaed pointing to Finn as we pulled into a parking spot near the field "Thats Finn." I found it incredibly adorable that Erin thouht of Finn as an older brother, and Mike as one too.

I unbuckled her from her booster seat and hopped out of the truck as Puck set her on her feet. As soon as her feet hit the ground she was off and running as fast as her little legs could take her to Finn.

"Erin!" We all screamed running quickly after her, because many cars were starting to pull into the lot for the game.

Mike finally caught up with her and slung her over his shoulder "Erin Puckerman you know better than to run off." He lightly scolded her as he placed her on her feet but kept her hand.

"Erin, you know not to run out infront of cars." Puck told her pointing his finger at her.

"Sorry Noey." She hugged his legs tightly.

Puck bent down and kissed the top of her head "It's okay. Know do you want to go see Finn." Her little face lit up and she started pulling her brother towards the boy sitting on the field.

"Finn!" Erin screamed jumping up and down, trying to get his attention.

Finn looked up and got his infamous side smile on his face, trooping over to the little girl.

"Hey Erin!" He smiled wide getting abig hug from the little girl.

"I really really really missed you Finn." The little girl told the taller boy in a soft whisper.

Finn looked at puck "I really missed you too."

"Uh Rach, I need to tell you something." Mike pulled me away from the small group to give them some time.

I reached up and kissed Mike's nose and cheek "Goodluck out there baby!"

Mike smirked pulling me into a intense kiss, biting my bottom lip. "I love you babe, and thanks for being here."

I smiled at him "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Rachel my darling." Kurt opened his arms walking up to us and giving me a hug.

"Hi Kurt."

"Sorry my dear but I must pull your boyfriend away, we have to go warm up."

I grabbed Mike's hand pulling him close to me "Goodluck baby."

Mike kissed my nose "I'll see you after the game little star."

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"Rachey I'm cold!" Erin whined next to me as we were sitting in the bleachers next to Mercedes, Tina, and Artie.

I pulled the small girl onto my lap and cuddled her next to me "Here sweetie take my jacket." I wrapped the tiny girl in Mikes' letterman jacket leaving me in just my boyfriends jersey.

"But Rachey, you'll be cold." The little girl looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm fine." I lied shivering slightly.

"Rach, your freezing." Tina tore her eyes away from the game to look at me.

"Yeah you're like turning blue." Artie added looking up at me.

I shook my head and hugged Erin tighter to my body "I'm fine, there's fifteen minutes left.

"GO MIKE!" I screamed made a final touch down with no time to spare, Mckinley still lost but I was so proud of him.

"Alright, girl party at Santana's!" Mercedes exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down with everyone else.

"I can't, Erin..." I mouthed to them.

"Isn't Puck gonna take her home."

"Yeah probably, but I don't want him to have to sit at home alone."

"You're so sweet." Tina gushed.

I shook my head "Not really I have to be well rested for my showcase tomorrow."

"Baby!" Mike screamed running up the bleachers and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Babe you did awesome." I smiled handing Erin over to Noah.

Mike frowned at me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me impossibly close "baby, you're freezing."

I didn't fell like complaining with him so I just let his warm body, continue to eat up my own.

"Alright guys, I have to get this little nugget to bed." Noah smiled at the little girl yawning in his arms.

"I'll come with you." I mumbled. my head still in Mike's chest.

"Rach, go to the party have fun."

"No Noah, I really don't feel like drinking, and those parties are lame when you're not buzzed."

Mike smirked "You are right about that little star."

"Awe, Rach you're not coming." Matt pouted stomping us foot.

I giggled and shook my head "Nope I'm going to hang with Noah and Erin for a bit." she smiled at the siblings "And then I am going to make sure all of my stuff is ready for tomorrow night."

"Alright well I guess I am going to head over to Puckermans too." Mike said into my ear, that making me shiver even more than the cold.

"Babe go have fun at the party with Matt and Finn." I told him kissing his nose and slipping away from him to stand near Matt.

Mike pouted and huffed "Fine I'll go to the party."

I grabbed my boyfriends hand and pulled him close to me reaching on my tippy toes to press my lips to his softly "Good night I love you, and I am sooooo proud."

He kissed the top of my head, setting his chin on the top of my head "Goodnight little star, sleep well."


	10. Chapter 10

Mike POV

"Mike where's Rachel?" Santana drunkenly slurred.

I smiled feeling a bit buzzed my self "She's sleeping!"

"Oh she's sleeping shhhhhhhh!" Santana hissed at Matt.

Matt shook his head "Sweetie she's not here, she's at her house."

I giggled and shook my head " She's at Puckermans."

Santana suddenly jumped up and grabbed her phone "Let's call her."

"Yeah!" I jumped up and down clapping.

"Hello." A very sleepy Rachel answered the phone.

"Hi Rachel,it's me Santana and Mike the asian."

"Santana!" Rachel groaned "I was sleeping. I have my showcase tomorrow, and are you drunk?"

"She's so Drunk!" I babbled into the phone "I think I am drunk too."

"Okay," She yawned "I am going to go back to sleep now."

Santana frowned at the phone in her hand and started crying, turning to me. "Oh my god! She hung up because I scared her." Santana's expression was to funny. She looked like someone had just kicked her puppy.

Matt laughed and pulled Santana tightly to his side "It's okay Sweetie she's just very tired."

"Who is tired?" Brittany magically appeared out of nowhere, her hair disheveled and her top on inside out.

"Rachel!" I shouted at her.

"Where?" She asked turning around in circles.

"Stop you're making me dizzy." I snapped at her grabbing my head in my hands..

"Grrrrr, you lie. You are an asian liar." Brittany singsonged clapping her hands and jumping around in a circle.

"Ugh stop calling me Asian!"

"Stop calling me a happy meal." She giggled.

"Alright, it's time for bed. Everybody go to sleep." Matt ordered to the few people that were left at the party.

"But Matt..." Santana whined her lower lip jutting out.

"Santana Lopez don't you give me that look, that goes for you too Britt and Mike."

"Fine I'll go to sleep. " Brittany whined running out of of the living room and up the stairs.

"Mike come on!" Matt said from the stairs waving me to follow as he was trying to keep hold of Santana.

"Mean." I pouted walking up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

"Wakey Wakey!" I felt someone shake my shoulder roughly.

"Ugh! I have a headache go away."

"It's your fault for getting intoxicated last night."

I opened my eyes my head feeling like it could split open at any moment "Rachel?"

She kissed my nose "Hey babe."

I sat up hugging her "What are you doing here star?"

She smirked at me "Matt called said you were dead to the world, and Santana refused to wake up." She stood up walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I whined jumping up and following her.

"I have to go to the studio, just wanted to get you up and make sure you were alive."

I reached for her hand and pulled her against me "Stay."

She shook her head "Got to go baby, but I brought bagels and coffee...lots of coffee."

She was so cute, totally adorable "Thank you Star I wove you." I kissed her gently my hands automatially entangling in her chocolate brown waves.

"Love you too." She pressed one final kiss to my lips and went out the door.

"Morning." I mumbled walking into the kitchen to see Santana, Brittany, and Matt.

"I love your girlfriend!" Santana exclaimed picking at a bagel.

"Hey she's mine." I laughed at the shocked expression on her face.

"Dude, hate to break up your little...whatever the hell you're doing here is, but Nathan texted me this morning. He said and I quote "Tell that lanky little Asian brother of mine to get his ass home ASAP."

I frowned, I had forgotten somehow that my older brother was getting in from Uof M this morning.

"Alright, Matt I need a ride home."

Matt smiled nodding "Sure," he turned back to Santana "Be back to pick you ladies up at quarter to six, no later."

"Sure, Sure. Bye Mikey!" Britt squealed giving me a hug.

"Bye guys, Bye San."

When we were finally outside of the house I sighed and asked the inevitable "Did I do anything really embarassing when I was drunk last night."

"Dude, I told you to go to bed and you started pouting." Matt snickered. I felt my cheeks go red from the embarassment I always did do crazy stuff when I drank.

Rachel POV

"Rachel Berry, will you stop bouncing around while I am trying to do your hair."

"Sorry Kendall, I am just so nervous everyone is coming tonight." I told her nervously my hands shaking as I gripped the bottom of my dress.

"Babe, you look beautiful." She told me coming to step in front of me "Now listen you are the most talented dancer in this place. You're gonna knock it out of the park."

I breathed in and out. Rolling my shoulders and cracking my knuckles. "You can do this Rachel, you are Rachel Berry."

I stood behind the stage waiting as I heard the studio owner start to speak.

"...And now last years teen dancer of the year Rachel Berry."

I walked on the stage smiling as I saw all of my friends, my fathers, and most importantly Mike smiling at me.

The music started and I laid on the floor in a small ball. I forgot everything around me out blocking out everything. I feel the floor and my feet take off and land back down. My head whipping around as I turn, and as I leap flying upwards as far as absolutely possibe. I stop and stay in my last position breathing heavily as I hear the roar of applause.

Mike POV

The showcase was over and all I can say is wow, and how the hell did I not know that Rachel could do that. She had done an Acapella tap number with two other girls, and she had blown my mind. Her feet were moving with a grace that I could not even fathom. All of her dances were amazing, but her solo had literally made my heart pound of my chest.

The owner of the studio had walked back on stage smiling "Wasn't that amazing?" She asked as the crowd boomed with applause. "May I have all of my soloists come back up on stage please."

Rachel appeared in the hot pink outfit she had just danced with the short shorts and about six inches between her shorts and the hot pink sports bra. She looked so happy she was beaming as she held onto Kendal's and Luke's hands.

"And the winner of the 2010 showcase is ... Rachel Berry." Rachel smiled brightly as the girls, Luke, and some other kid that I didn't know hugged her and congratulated her.

"Congratulations ." The studio owner smiled grabbing her into a hug "Rachel will be performing two weekends from now at Rainbow connections, along with the rest of our competition team, so please come down and show your support. Thank you and have a great evening.

"Fuck yeah Rachel rocks!" Puck screamed as we went out into the front lobby to wait for said girl.

"Dude," my brother nudged me "why the hell didn't you tell me your girlfriend was that fucking awesome."

"Noah and Nathan watch the language." My mother chastisized causing both boys to look down and mutter their apologies.

Finally Rachel walked out into the lobby in her hot pink number making my jeans feel tighter. I ran up to her slowly picking her up and spinning her around "Baby, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." I pulled her in close "you look so hot in that outfit."

Rachel giggled "Thank you Mike, I had so much fun. I won which also makes me even happier, four years in a row Mike."

"You deserved it Rach." Puck smirked hugging her tightly and passing her around until everyone had congratulated her.

"Everyone head to Breadstix." Rachel's daddy was smiling so big it seemed his face would break "we are celebrating my baby girl, and the amazingly talented girl that she is."

"Alright Rachey, you ride with Mike and Nathan." Her dad told her kissing her cheek.

"I want to come with you guys!" Britt squealed bouncing up and down.

"Alright we'll go with Puck." Matt told us pointing between himself and Santana.

I put one arm around Rachel's shoulders guiding her into the back seat of my car and sliding in next to her as she was smiling her 100 watt grin.

"So B, why didn't you try out for the dance team." Brittany asked turning around in her seat to talk to her.

Rachel shrugged "I didn't really have any friends at school until this year. I knew that the girls would probably allow me to be on the team, but that I would be horribly ridiculed by them."

I saw Nathan frown in the rearview mirror "Rachel, I thought you and Mike were friends."

Rachel shook her head "Um no. He was a jock and I was a loser, so he didn't really associate with me."

I frowned and pulled the tiny girl closer into my chest and mumbled a small apology.

"Dude, why wouldn't you be nice to the poor girl." Nathan practically growled at me.

"Oh no Nathan, Mike was never mean to me." Rachel defended.

"Yeah." Brittany agreed and turned arond again squeezing Rachel's hand and smiling.

"Alright." Nathan said calmly before I saw his smirk in the mirror." How did my shy brother get a girl like you before."

Rachel POV

"To Rachel!" Puck cheered holding up his coke as everyone agreed with him and toasting to me.

"Thank you you guys." I smiled blushing as I saw everyone in the restaraunt stare at us.

"So rachel," Mike's mom started "you'll be in Michigan in two weeks?"

I nodded "Yeah, that is where the rainbow connections is always held."

"We'll be there to cheer you on my dear." Mike's father smiled at me as he squeezed his sons shoulder "We'll be visiting Nathan at the same time."

My Daddy chuckled "It's funny how perfectly things can work out."

"Oh are you coming to the cabin with us next weekend." I asked the changs.

"Yes we are, Nathan too." Mrs. Chang answered.

"Eek this will be so much fun." Britt squealed from her seat bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, it will especially with all of our parents there." Puck said with a fake smile.

My Dad frowned at him "I'll be sure to tell your mother that Noah."

Puck laughed and shook his head "Ha Ha Berry!"

I drowned out the conversations circling around the table and decided to whisper into Mike's ear "I wish we could be together tonight."

He leaned down and whispered into mine "I do too baby, but I don't think it's possible."

I shook my head "I know it's not, just think of me tonight."

Mike smirked "trust me my star you will be the only thing on my mind tonight."


	11. call the hospital, call the newspapers

Rachel POV

Last night could not have gone more perfect, everyone had a great time and I got to spend time with my boyfriend. I knew I was going to get in trouble today for telling my fathers that I was handing out with Mike and his brother, and Mike that I was spending time with my fathers, but I couldn't tell them I was seeing David.

"Sweetie have a good time with Mike today." My Daddy smiled as I pulled on my jacket.

I smiled "I will Daddy, you have a good day with Dad."

He smiled and pulled me in for a quick hug "I will Star."

I smiled and walked out the door heading for the stables where David and I had spent most of our time when we were younger. We both had horses, mine was named Lightening and his was named Thunder, and even though we didn't own them they were ours. As I pulled up to the old barn I suddenly realized just how much I had missed it.

"Rachel you came!" David said surprised as I climbed out of my car.

I smiled "I don't break my promises."

He sighed " I…let's go get the horses tacked up."

I smiled and followed him in feeling the warm and fuzzy feelings coming over me.

"Oh my god it can't be Rachel Berry and David Karfosky all grown up!" A plump brunette haired woman said surprised.

I smiled and hugged the woman "Betty how are you?"

She hugged back enthusiastically and then hugged David "We have missed you two so much."

I sighed "I am so sorry for not being here in a while."

"Yeah me too Betty, you know how time flies." David told her stuffing his hand in his pockets awkwardly.

She brushed off the thought "I thought you two were never going to come back and see me and Walter again."

I smiled as the image of her husband Walter came into my mind "How is he?"

She smiled "Out in town getting some things to make lasagna tonight, which I insist you too stay for."

I looked at David and he smiled nodding "We'd love too."

"Alright, now you two get out there and meet us at the house at five for dinner."

"Sounds good Betty."

We got our horses tacked up and headed out trotting down the wooded trails. I smiled as I remembered Lightening and how I would come out here just needing to take a break from dance, or singing. I would go here to smell the fresh hair and think of absolutely nothing.

I remembered we came here when we were upset. We came when I had realized I had no mother,and I was a freak. We came when David's dad packed a suitcase and never came back. It was a healing place for the both of us, a place to reflect and cry without the outside world seeing.

"So Rachel tell me, why you really came today." David asked finally breaking the silence.

I looked over too him and felt apprehensive "Closure I suppose."

He took it in "I understand, you don't want to fix our friendship." He said speeding up to a canter.

I sighed heavily and sped up after him "I'm not so sure we can David."

His speed quickly descended and he waited for me to catch up "What do you mean?" He asked his eyes wide.

"We've changed David we're not those ten year old kids running from our problems anymore."

"I'm gay." He blurted out.

"I-I what?" I asked dumbfounded not believing my ears.

He hopped off of horse and motioned for me to do the same. I got off and pulled on my horse following the boy in shock. We tied our horses to a tree and went through a cluster of trees before coming to the water.

"I 'm gay Rachel. It's why I was so mean to you, why I became a bully." He said as tears streamed down his face.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle "why didn't you tell me you know-"

He caught me off and pulled away from me "I cannot be gay Rachel the guys at school-"

I shook my head "David if that's who you are then you cannot deny it. Be yourself whether that be gay or a blue skinned demon, just be you."

He cried out " I should have told you."

"It's okay David and we're going to be okay."

"I've been such a bad person Rach, there is no justification for the things I've done."

I sighed and pulled on his arm getting him to sit in the wet grass next to me " You can change, be a better person."

He gave me a half smile and wiped his eyes "I've missed you."

I wrapped my arms around him again "I've missed you too."

The rest of the afternoon was spent remincesing about the past and laughing about our current situations. When David had started slushying me I was crushed and hurt, but know that I looked back I could see the apology in his eyes. I was happy, my best friend was back again.

"Rachel, do you think we should get heading in its quarter to five."

"Yeah, can't keep Betty and Walter waiting."

"Oh my goodness lookie here." A slightly gray haired man wearing a flannel shirt smiled as we walked up to the house.

"Hi Walter." We both said at the exact same time smiling.

He pulled us both in for quick hugs "I cannot believe you two are here Betty is so excited."

We both smiled walking into the familiar old farmhouse. Walter set us straight to the kitchen where Betty was frosting a small cake and smiling as always.

"Rachel how are you fathers?" Betty asked as we were all seated around the worn wooden table.

"They're great, busy as usual."

"What about you David how is your mother?"

"She's doing well, she meet a man."

Betty clapped her hands and looked delighted in the news "That's so great, she deserves happiness."

"How are Neil, Sarah, Justin, and Grant?" I asked them referring to their children.

"Great, Sarah is pregnant with twins."

I smiled and shook my head "She must be so excited."

"She is and so are we." Walter smiled so wide it looked as if his face would crack.

"That's great, I've missed Neil." David said kind of sadly.

Betty just rolled her eyes "He misses you too. You know he's coming home in two weeks I am sure he'd love to spend some time with you two."

I looked over to David who was practically beaming and I put two and two together he liked him.

"I miss him too, I haven't talked to him since his graduation party last year."

Betty nodded "I know, that is the last time we saw you two." She paused collecting the dirty plates "You must promise to come here more often."

We looked at each other and smirked "Every Sunday."

We thanked Betty and Walter immensely for the lasagna and told them to not tell Neil we were coming so he would be surprised.

"So do you want to come to my place, Mom's not home." David said as we were standing by my car.

"Well is Tommy going to be there?"

"Yeah the rat."

I smiled "Then I will most certainly be there."

David grabbed his heart "Ouch Rachie using me for my little brother."

I smirked "You know it. I love that kid."

He rolled his eyes "Come on lets go!"

Mike POV

"Mike we are going over to the Berry's you coming?" Nathan called up into my room.

I ran down the stairs and saw everyone in their coats "Why are we going there?"

"Because they told us to last night." My Dad said slowly.

I smiled and nodded "Okay lets go."

Nathan smirked "Miss your girlfriend much?" He and my Dad laughed while my mother just rolled her eyes scoffing.

"Hello." Hiram opened the door in his normal fashion.

"Hi." We greeted walking in and I instantly felt my stomach drop when I saw the look on Hiram's face.

"Where's Rachel?" He asked his eyes scanning the room making sure he wasn't missing her.

"She's with you." I told him as my heart dropped.

"No she said she was spending the day with you." I stuttered.

"Okay there has clearly been a misunderstanding let's all relax." My mother said in her usual calming down.

Hiram however was panicking "Leroy get in here!" He bellowed.

Leroy came running into the room with a green apron on "What's wrong?" He turned to us "hello."

"Call the hospitals, call the newspapers, call the police…" Hiram said frazzled.

My Dad chocked back a laugh "I am sure she's just fine."

"What is there something…Rachel?" Leroy asked clearly confused.

"She's missing!" Hiram told his husband eyes wide. I definitely knew where Rachel got her drama from.

"Don't worry I'll call her." I told him pulling out my cell phone and pressing her speed dial button.

'Hello you have reached Rachel Berry,I can't come to the phone right now but I'll call you back as soon as possible.'

I sighed closing my phone and feeling that sinking feeling in my chest. Where the hell was she and why wouldn't she just tell us where she'd be?

"Call the police." Hiram said pacing after he saw that I got no response.

"Hiram," My mother said soothingly placing a hand on his arm "She's fine, she'll be home soon."

Hiram sighed and flopped onto the sofa "She's never lied to us before."

Leroy sat next to his husband "She doesn't lie it's true."

"Then you're lucky, because these two have driven me grey." My mom smiled sitting across from them as my dad sat next to her.

"Now what do we do?" I asked quietly.

"We wait." My brother half smiled at me.

I didn't want to wait and I didn't like this feeling. It felt bad inside like I could vomit.

Rachel POV

"Rachel your back." David's thirteen year old brother launched himself at me.

"Tommy she's tiny you're going to break her." David reprimanded pulling the boy off of me.

"I've missed you too." I smiled pulling the taller thirteen year old into my embrace.

"David was a jerk to you, and he hurt you."

I looked at the boy who I hadn't seen in so long "Well that's in the past and I am here to stay."

Tommy smiled and hugged me again "Great cause Mom has missed you and so have I."

I smiled and sat down on the old worn out sofa in the small room "Shall we play the Wii?"

I asked eyeing the device and smirking.

"Hell yeah!"

"Don't go!" Tommy begged as I was pulling my coat on.

"I have to it's already ten, but we don't have school tomorrow."

"So you can come over." He said hopefully.

I laughed "Maybe, maybe I will come over and beat you at bowling again."

"Yeah right you got lucky!"

David just laughed at his younger brother and pulled me into his side "I'm really glad that you are giving me a second chance."

"I'm glad that I am too." I kissed his cheek "I'll be texting you tonight about…stuff."

"I'll be waiting."

I drove home, grinning the whole way, I was so happy that I had my one childhood best friend back again. I wanted to know everything about him, because as much as we didn't want to believe we had changed we had.

I pulled up to the house and saw the Chang car in the driveway Fuck.

I climbed out of the car slowly walking to the door and opening it slowly.

"Rachel Barbra Berry where have you been?" My Daddy asked running over to the door and hugging me.

I looked down at my feet "Nowhere particular."

"Rachel." Mike wrapped his arm around me hugging me tight.

"You better tell us where you were missy." My Dad said threateningly crossing his arms over his chest.

"A friend needed me." I told them playing with a stray thread on my shirt.

"Have you even looked at your phone?" Mike asked.

I sighed unzipping my coat pocket and looking down at my phone "Sorry."

"I think we should probably go." Mae said softly giving me a hug.

"No, No stay we will be done in just two minutes." Dad said arms still crossed tightly over his chest.

"Dad, Daddy I cannot tell you where I was." I mirrored his position crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

"Rachel Berry."

"Fine I was with David he…needed me."

My Daddy looked incredibly pissed off "The boy who abandoned you and made your life hell."

"I forgive."

"Rachel, why didn't you tell us?" Mike asked placing a hand around my waist.

"Because I knew you'd all be mad."

"You're right Rachel we are."

I sighed feeling incredibly irritated that everyone was so hell bent on protecting me all the time.

"You know I am not as weak as you all think I am." I said raising my voice slightly.

"Rachel, we don't…" My Daddy started.

I shook my head "It's okay you're my daddy."

"Alright how about we go into the kitchen and get some ice cream." Nathan said at an attempt to calm the room.

I laughed "We'll be in there in a minute."

Everyone left the room as Mike pulled my tight into my side.

"I was worried today, I felt scared."

I smiled "I love you."

He kissed me gently for just a second "Are you and David best friends again?"

"Yes."

"As long as he doesn't try to steal you." He said

Í laughed "Trust me he's not my type, and I most certainly am not his."


	12. getting ready

Rachel POV

"Will you please stop giggling and texting?" Mike whined into my ear as we were sitting on my bed.

"Mike just let me say goodnight." I rolled my eyes at my foolish boyfriends behavior.

He pouted and laid his head on my shoulder "Are you talking about me?"

I laughed and patted his head "No baby, David and I have a lot to catch up on."

He sighed placing a kiss on my cheek "What happened between the two of you."

I contemplated telling him the truth about David being gay, but it wasn't my secret to tell.

"It was stupid. He wanted to be popular and accepted by the hockey team."

Mike raised an eyebrow "So he doesn't care now."

I shook my head "He cares about me and he always did."

"He's lucky you're giving him a second chance."

"I am lucky too. I've really missed him."

Mike wrapped an arm around my shoulders "I miss you." He kissed the sensitive skin behind my ear." I really missed you." He said going to nibble on my neck.

"Mike…stop it!" I moaned breathlessly pushing him off of me "Your parents and mine are right downstairs."

He smiled cheekily "So?"

I gave him my best stern look "Michael Chang you better behave yourself or when we go up north I will make myself very busy."

His smile turned into a frown "You're a meanie."

I kissed the tip of his nose "I know."

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"Hey Rachel!" David smiled brightly pulling me in for a hug .

"David." I smiled and walked into the small house, feeling immediately at home.

"Tommy told Mom you were coming over today, so sorry in advanced."

Suddenly as if on cue Susan Karfosky walked into the room and engulfed me in a hug. She was a small blonde haired blue eyed polish woman with a warm smile and hurt of gold.

"Oh Rachel I am so sorry for my son's behavior." She smiled warmly at me, her blue eyes twinkling.

"He's apologized Susan."

She smiled "Good. I am so happy you're back in his now."

David looked down at the floor and sighed deeply.

"You know?" I asked perplexed.

She laughed "Rachel, David is my son and he knows I would accept him no matter what."

I smiled this was exactly the kind of woman Susan was.

"Mom!" David looked up blushing a deep shade of red.

She smirked "Look how I can embarrass my son."

I giggled and poked David in his side "She's got that power over you still."

She smirked "Alright I've got to run out and got some things so I'll see you too later."

"She's got a hot lunch date."

"David!" Susan screeched her face going bright red.

I took in her appearance then, she was wearing dark jeans and a beautiful navy sweater.

"Look how I have that power over her." David smirked at his mother.

"Have fun, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Rachel, see you soon."

"You hungry?" David asked.

I smiled "Sure, go get Tommy and we can get some food."

"Rachel you're back!" Tommy smiled wrapping his around me.

"I told you I would be." I smiled ruffling the boys dark hair.

"Come on let's go get some food, I am wasting away here." David whined making Tommy and I laugh out loud.

We walked into the diner we always did in town, and who should I see but Mike his brother, Puck, Brittany, and Santana.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked David not wanting for him to feel at all uncomfortable.

"No, why don't you go and say Hi and we'll sit down."

I nodded walking slowly to my boyfriends table and sighing when I looked at how upset he and Puck looked.

"Hey!"

"Rachel?" Puck asked looking up from his Coke disbelievingly.

I smiled and gave him a quick hug "The one and only Rachel Berry at your service."

"Hey baby!" Mike smiled and quickly pulled me to him.

"I didn't know you guys would be here." I told them truthfully hugging each of them.

"Mike and Puck were depressed and made us come." Brittany pouted her face scrunching up.

"Sorry Britt." I looked over my shoulder and saw David and his brother laughing about something. " I should get back later, I'll see you all at school tomorrow."

"But Rachel!" Puck whined "We were supposed to hang out tonight."

I hit myself in the forehead "I will be over tonight, sorry Noah…I forgot."

He frowned deeply "Just don't forget."

"I won't don't worry." I kissed Mike one last time before going over to the table the Karfosky boys were sitting at.

"Okay are you good now?" Tommy asked his brown eyes wide.

"I-I am good." I stammered as everyone came and sat at our table.

"Let's talk." Puck said simply sliding next to David as Mike slid in next to me and everyone else pulled a table over to sit.

David sighed and ran a hand through his hair roughly "I've apologized to Rachel."

"We know." Mike said in his usual soft done "But we also know that we don't want to see her hurt."

He shook his head "I won't hurt her again, I can't."

Santana glared at him "You better not or you will not be reproducing."

"And I'll smash your face in." Puck added "Now listen we used to be friends Karfosky but you need to act cool."

David nodded "Being a jerk isn't what I want to be anymore."

I smiled and squeezed his hand looking at my friends "Do you understand that he will not hurt me now?"

They all nodded "Let's try to be friends." I smiled at them and giggled.

"I'm cool with that."

"Can we eat please?" Tommy begged making us all laugh.

"So dude what's up with the hockey team seriously." Puck asked as we were all eating.

"They control you as a freshmen…I mean there is no excuse for my behavior but hockey is the only thing I am good at; the only thing that could get me into a university."

Santana nodded "That's how it is with the Cheerios, Sue controls us."

"Okay changing subjects," I told them stopping the apologies "This weekend we are all going up north why don't you come up with us."

David looked weary "Rachel I don't think I should."

"Dude, the only way we are going to trust you is if we spend time with you." Mike said squeezing my shoulders.

The hockey player gave a half smile " I'll ask mom about it."

"Do you feel out of the loop?" Nathan asked Tommy.

"Absolutely." He said rolling his eyes.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"Rachie play with me!"

"Well hello to you too Erin." I smiled at the cute five year old in front of me and let myself into the Puckerman household.

"Erin what does Noah say about answering the door?" Puck asked walking up behind his little sister and picking her up.

"Never answer because it could be a stranger." She repeated.

"Good girl." Puck smiled tickling her stomach and placing her on the ground.

"Well hello Noah!" I laughed wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Berry." He gave me a tight squeeze and led me inside, closing the door.

"Want to play candy land?" Erin asked cheerfully grabbing my legs and looking up at me her eyes wide.

"Alright go set up."

She ran into the kitchen excitedly as Puck rolled his eyes and said that I was spoiling her.

After five long games of candy land, two games of chutes and ladders, and one game of trouble it was finally time for the small girl to go to bed.

"Goodnight Erin I wove you." Puck told his little sister pulling the covers up to her chin and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight princess sleep tight." I kissed both of the little girls cheeks pushing back her chocolate girls.

"Goodnight Noah, night Rachie."

"Okay now that it's just the two of us tell me what is really going on with you." Noah said harshly pulling me into his bedroom to sit next to him on his bed.

I huffed "I am getting really sick of telling the same story over and over Noah."

He rolled his eyes and pulling me closer "You weren't going to give him a second chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Noah. Besides you never know what someone's been through until you take a walk in their shoes."

"Alright don't tell me, but you know as you new BFF I have dibs on you."

I laughed and slapped him across the arm "Yes you've got dibs Noah."

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Mike POV

"Is everyone ready and packed for this weekend?" Rachel asked everyone on Friday.

"We are princess." Kurt smiled at her.

"Eek, it is going to be awesome my parents aren't coming!" Brittany squealed jumping up and down.

"Yeah my parents aren't either they've got the place to themselves." Santana smirked as Tina agreed with her.

Rachel shook her head "Do not worry we will all be separated."

Puck grinned "Yeah and my Ma isn't coming."

rolled his eyes "You guys do know that I will be there and a lot of other parents right?"

everyone collectively sighed "We know."

just laughed dragging a hand through his curly hair.

"This weekend is gonna rock!" Puck screamed throughing his fist up in the air.


	13. kissing man's bridge

A/N: I am really sorry about not updating this in forever, but here I am ready to update again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

"Rachel," Leroy Berry spoke to his daughter softly "We are trusting you in that cabin with your friends alone." He told her solemnly as their black range rover pulled into the driveway at the mansion on the lake. "Please be good so we don't have to worry."

Rachel smiled as she saw the familiar houses and the beautiful deep blue water "I promise Daddy. I will make sure both Mike and I set a good example for the rest of the club.

"That's our Angel." Hiram smiled brightly climbing out of the car and pulling open Rachel's door. "Now come on sweetheart we only have two hours until the rest of the group arrives." Hiram was just a little bit of a neat freak, so in those two hours Rachel and Leory had to help him do everything, sweep out the garages, scrub the floors and windows, vacuum, and of course put new sheets and towels in every bathroom. "Alright now to the kids house!" Hiram exclaimed when the trio had finished their work.

Rachel looked at her Dad with wide eyes, she was all for cleaning but this was insanity. "Dad," She begged pouting her lower lip and making wide eyes "my friends will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Hiram, honey, let us rest that is what this vacation is about." Leroy told him as he slumped next to Rachel and threw an arm around her delicate shoulders. "Rachel and I will go and put new sheets on the beds and towels in the bathrooms, but that is all we are doing."

"Fine." Hiram pouted hands on his hips "if you don't care about a clean house then I do not care either."

Rachel and Leroy laughed out loud as the man stomped his feet and stormed away. "Alright Rachel let's go get those rooms cleaned up before your Daddy has our heads.

* * *

"Rachel!" Mike screamed happily as he saw his petite girlfriend sitting on the large and very elegant front porch with her father. The lanky boy quickly ran up and over the porch to pull his girl into his arms and kiss her soundly. "How are you star?"

"Great, besides the fact that my father had Daddy and I cleaning all afternoon." She smiled brightly as the rest of the Chang clan came up and onto the porch to greet their longtime friends.

Mae smiled brightly and hugged Leroy "This place hasn't changed at all!'

Hiram laughed and stood from his place on the porch swing next to his husband. "Rachel why don't you go and show the boys the room they'll be staying in."

"Yes Dad." Rachel smiled as she wrapped an around Mike's waist and motioned for Nathan to follow. "Well this is it." Rachel smiled as the trio arrived next door at the luxurious guest home.

"Rachel this place is awesome." Nathan smiled as he walked into the very elegant cottage. "How the hell did you guys get a place like this?"

"It's been in the family for ages, that is how your mother's been her before. Now come on." She told them leading them to the stairs which led to a hallway of wooden doors, I put my room right next to yours." Rachel winked at Mike before pulling him in for a long kiss.

* * *

The glee kids and most of their parents had finally arrived, and now it was five O'clock. The parents had ventured to a bar in town to sing karaoke, drink some beers, and reminisce about the golden days. The teens however had no idea what they were supposed to do, seeing as the adults had locked all of the alcohol up and told them there would be trouble if they became intoxicated on the first night.

"B are there any rockin' places to hang out this time of night?" Santana asked lazily as she stretched over Matt's lap.

Rachel thought for a moment before jumping to her feet. "Let's go to the kissing man's bridge!" She squealed excitedly and ran over to the coat closet to pull on her jacket and rain boats, "Come on guys!".

The group went into motion following the petite girl before pulling on their shoes and coats and walking out the door towards their friend.  
"Rach," Artie asked rolling behind the group slightly with Mercedes and Tina on either side of him. "What exactly is a kissing man's bridge?"

Brittany nodded her head at Artie's question. "Is it like a bridge where you kiss men because I really want to kiss Puck there."

Rachel turned her head to take a quick glance at her friend before turning her attention back to where they were going. "I'll tell you the story when we get there."

The group finally arrived to an old and battered foot bridge, it looked nearly unstable to walk on and all of the teens were a little frightened to step on it until Rachel did.

"So tell us diva what's the importance of this place?" Kurt asked pulling the collar of his jacket further over his chin.

Rachel smiled before sitting on the edge of the bridge and hanging her legs over the side. " About one hundred and five years ago their was a young girl named Emma, Emma Grandsleary ,and she was in love. The problem with this love was that Emma was from a very wealthy family and the boy she was in love with, his name was Matthew Campinelli, was a poor boy from immigrant Italian parents. The story goes that they were so in love they could barley stand it, but the Grandseary family refused to allow Emma anywhere near Matthew and so they would escape to this very bridge every night to share a passionate kiss and plan their futures together. Well one night Emma's parents told her they were sending her away to a reformatory school in New York and so she ran away to this very bridge, stood on the ledge and blew a kiss into the air, and then she jumped but before she did she felt a hand grab her own and kiss it before Matthew too jumped. People say that if you stand on this bridge you can hear them kissing." Rachel finished and turned to the girls who all had the 'awe look' plastered to their faces.

"Oh my god that is so bullshit." Puck started breaking all of the girls from their emotional day dreams. "I bet you that story isn't even true."

"Oh really?" Rachel asked putting her hands on her hips and walking over to a distinct piecee of the bridge that over looked the grand expanse of water. "Then what does this say?" She asked pointing to a part of the bridge and smirking.

"What the fuck?" Noah asked astonished at what he was seeing. The boy turned to the rest of the kids and announced "Guys it's true. Right here it's signed by both of them and it says love forever and ever."

Mike pulled Rachel into his arms and kissed her forcefully and then kissed her nose. "I love you Rach."

"I love you too." She smiled wrapping her arms around her boyfriends neck while standing on tip toes. "I really really do."


End file.
